Madara
by Aki Vos
Summary: A detailed account of Madara Uchiha's life from birth to Sharingan, to Konohagakure and to Akatsuki. I do not own any characters or settings except the ones you never heard of . This is for Madara, over 100 years of being tortured and manipulated.
1. Chapter 1

_Aki and Madara walk in and sit down._

**Aki:** Welcome, this is the official fan fiction written by me….

**Madara: **You dragged me away for this? You wretched….

**Aki: **About Marada Uchiha!

**Madara: **Wait… about me?

_Aki nods_

**Madara: **Oh, so this does have a point!

**Aki: **This is Madara's unofficial biography! All about his life like when he took off his diaper at the clan meeting and…

_Aki appears to have duct tape over her mouth. She rips off_.

**Aki: **All babies do that! Do not have such a hissy fit!

**Madara: **I'm not having a hissy fit! You know what, I'm suing you, this doesn't have my permission!

**Aki: **Yep good luck at that! Anyway, have fun reading it!

* * *

It was a storm to be reckoned with, the proud few with the mighty Sharingan stood a top the rocky cliff looking down the festering bodies below, covered in blood, kunai and sweat. The bodies stretched far and wide over the chasm, leaving the sent of death upon the entire area. Lighting struck above and illuminated the pale faces of the five standing above in their maroon and black armor stained with blood and dirt from the battle, their hair matted and long; black streaks falling around their faces. The eyes of the Sharingan shows through, the red irises around the pupil with three tomoe each and a black ring connecting them in a deadly circle. They are the pride of their clan, the strongest of the strong in blood, the mighty Uchiha.

A blackness engulfs them after every bolt, the thunder crackles behind them. The wind comes on and blows the rain as spikes onto their impermeable faces, they ignore it. In front stands the tallest, the broadest and the mightiest of their party, a man named Idaina. He looks quickly for movement. He opens somber lips. "Back to the camp."

The other four nod at his command and they push themselves far and high into the air, jumping towards their current camp. In times where war is every other day, most clans have chosen to stay mobile, as have the Uchiha, not to be taken lightly. They chose not to be migratory for defense, no, that is a sign of weakness. No, the Uchiha's decision was that of a might predator stalking prey. They closely followed opponents, waiting for them to attack, only to have the fight force me the rest of the clan back at their base. They, the five, would than attack the village and destroy everything, men, woman, and children alike. An enemy is an enemy, after all.

The five landed on opposite tree limbs, bending them slightly at the amazing force of their chakra, they bounce in the air as if they would have landed on rubber. They're off again, leaving no mark of ever harboring there amongst the foliage.

Swiftly and delicately with immeasurable amounts of power they vaulted into the sky oft, making a gentle tailwind behind the path they stride. They leap down onto the harden dirt of clay and sand, looking over at the flags of blue with the symbol of the Uchiha. A fan, two simple filled in shapes; at the top, the red paper fan, and at the bottom the white handle. It was large and proud as they walked into camp, spirits high yet humble, as children and wives pulled back into the streets, the young men walk foreword, Sharingan in their eyes. Upon their shoulders, they carry multiple dead bodies on each shoulder, a gruesome balance act that have earned them respect with the elders.

They lay the bodies at the five's feet, baring them as presents of victory. Within the crowd a woman moves foreword, shoved by the elder woman towards the mighty men, a blanket wrapped bundle she carries in her thinly arms. The way is cleared, out of the small tent of leathers and cloth. She brings the package to the one called Idaina, holding it out with the widest of smiles on her beautiful face. She speaks slowly, only to him, and stares him in the eyes, Sharingan to Sharingan. "He came out wanting to fight, just like his father."

"When was he born?" Idaina asks taking the child and unwrapping the soft blue blanket to uncover his soft, fleshy form. "He's perfect."

"He was born not a second before the attack. I was able to get up from my bed and kill for protection of my son." She smiled more, her hands moved swiftly around his neck, there foreheads together even though his height is greater then hers, they stand there in perfection. "He's your son, Madara."

She moved her form back a step, letting the man take in his new life and joy. Dekibae, in all her splendor had already regained the shape of a curve hour glass, hair covered in sweat that sticks to her face. She observed, like a hawk, as Idaina leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. He pulled back and smiled at the blood soaked creature, he made not a sound, sleeping innocently, chest smoothly flowing up and down off his ribcage.

"Congratulations, Idaina!" Was erupted from the rest of the five, who stepped foreword and placed a calmly hand on his shoulder or a happy slap on the back. The clan slowly filed away till the family of three and the elder women stood alone. The eldest and wisest, Hima moved closer to Idaina and finally stood in front of the man.

"The child is more than perfect. Upon arrival, he unleashed a burst of chakra. We all sense it. He will be great, possibly better." Hima breezed the forehead of the babe with a finger. "Tomorrow, the entire camp leaves for the Fire Temple. The child must be cleansed."

Hima, the eldest of the eldest, and owl among pigeons, stood only half the height a normal man would, age crippling her already stout figure. He silver hair was tied back into a knot and she wore only a simple powered blue kimono. She was the true power of the Uchiha Clan, an undying sense of tradition and law.

Idaina moved carefully, beaming brightly at the child that was now his. "A boy… Gods be praised, a girl like my wife would ruin us." Dekibae slapped him upside the head and moved over into the tent, pushing aside her wrapping covered in blood. She stopped and came back for the child, taking him quietly and caressing his face with affectionate eyes.

"Your sleeping outside tonight, you know that right?" She once again went inside the tent and closed the flap. Idaina raised his heads to the clouds looking over the white pristine shapes, asking whomever was up there, whomever could hear him, and thanking him for the son, the blessing on his life.

* * *

Sunshine had set upon the Fire temple, the monks, dressed in traditional white with shaved heads, moved slowly and perfectly in the yard. Each step accurate, each hand movement to balance Yin or Yang. At the sound of the bells they stopped and turned to the temple, observing who would come and talk to them, and why their training was interrupted. Slowly, and old man, beard long and pure as the driven snow stepped in front of them, they bowed at his presence. "The Uchihas are coming. All men are to be careful, they have given us no ill will, and I'd like not to give them ill will." The monks bowed again.

The man left, swiftly walking through the temple on his long stork like legs until he arrived at the front. There, slowly ascending the stairs, Idaina, Dekibae, Madara in his mothers arms, and the elder Hima. When Hima's foot landed on the top platform, she bowed. "Master Monk."

"Elder Uchiha." The monk said returning the greeting.

"I bring you Madara Uchiha, son of Idaina and Dekibae. I ask that you bless this child, if you would find it in your graces." She said rising to look him in the eye.

The monk nodded and opened his arms wide to point the way inside the Fire temple. The large rocks walls that surrounded them were smooth, tall and thick. The floor was of the same material except every few feet there would lie a simple word such as 'truth' or 'justice'. The couple nervously followed blindly, they understood that they must wear simple clothes without any weapons and that of all things, there must be no use or sign of Sharingan, this was widely considered a threat.

The monk moved around a small pillar rising only to the waste with a half cylinder shape cut out. The monk touched the pillar gently and nodded to the babe. Dekibae set the child down. Oh did the boy wail as soon as he left his mothers arms for the cold sedimentary carving.

The cries carried all the way to the next room. It had gotten the attention of a small boy, barely the age of four, with ravage black hair. His eyes were stern as he looked on the black haired couple with the fans on their back. It was a hand of a strong and guiding father that led him away. "Hashirma, come along. Here, the Uchiha may do nothing."

"Yes father." He said following the man out of the building and out to where a younger boy by far was sitting in his mother's arms, impressed by a butterfly floating by. The babe giggled and cheered as the small creature floated by. "Nawaki sure is happy, father."

"He is, it's because today, he's three months old." The father said happily brushing the hair on top of the babies head.

"Let's go, the rest of the Senju clan is waiting." The woman said delicately. They descended the large white stairs down to the young growing forest around them. The heat of the sun setting away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki:** So, Ahh! There he is! Welcome back Madara!

**Madara: **I brought my lawyer!

**Zetsu come out of the ground**

**Aki: **Right...

**Zetsu: **I'm not sure what to do... I've never actually sued anyone...

**Madara: **Damn! You said you were a lawyer!

**Zetsu: **No, I said I've been a lawyer, you are what you eat, you know.

**Madara stomps off angrily**

**Zetsu: **So... **tuneels back in the ground**

* * *

"Shh, just watch." Dekibae laid a gentle hand on Idaina's back and looked ahead to the one and a half year old standing on the wood floor ahead of them. It had been only four months that the Uchiha had issued an order to all members to relocate near the fortress. Idaina's and Dekibae were the first to arrive, he building the home himself within weeks, and she watching over the young and capable Madara. "He's going for it."

The young child ran a couple steps to the shiny black instrument on the floor. He grasps the red wrapped handle and looked at the point. It was a kunai, heavy in his hands. Madara spotted a target, a lone flower pot on the shelf, empty and cleaned. The young boy turned slowly, his long fluffed hair moving easily.

He took a breath and exhaled as the black weapon was flung at the vase, shattering it and continuing out the open window. Madara stopped and turned his unknowing gaze to his mother and father, wondering if it was alright. Idaina knelt down and smiled at the young child.

Madara was ecstatic, jumping up and down, clapping his pudgy little hands, and giggling in a high pitched fit. Idaina, fresh from battle against the Senju clan, held his large arms open to the pleasure and was received happily. Madara cuddled in his fathers arms. "Daddy up! Daddy up!"

"Alright, alright." Idaina grabbed him supportively and stood back up turning his body to Dekibae, who stood watching out the window at the Kunai stuck in the young tree. He turned his head to hers, closed the distance between them and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Idaina… Isn't this place beautiful, the waterfall, the trees, the grass." Dekibae inhaled the fresh air and let the wind sweep over her face and Idaina's cheek. Madara turn to his mother, tiny hands groping her face.

"Mommy!" Madara wriggled free from his father's arms and crawled over into Dekibae's arms. There in a quiet and warm place, he fell asleep. Idaina followed the seductress over to the couch where she sat down and laid Madara down beside her. "He's growing to fast… Kunai at a year and a half." She patted the ball of fluff know as Madara Uchiha until Dekibae felt safe that this was her little boy still.

* * *

Idaina stood at the head of the table, the four others on his team around him, scowling. The news had hit them hard, fast and uncontrollably. Idaina had done his best to keep the clan together through the tough times, but now, seeing no other option, threw one of his kunai on the table. "We have no other option. It is already been set into motion, all we can do is fight it back!"

"To war with Kyuubi?!" Said one of the four standing up, his eyes furious in the predicament. "We shall die!"

"We shall die, or we can at least set him to another opponent!" Before he finished his sentence the village alarm, a large iron bell, was ringing through. Frantically the five rushed into the streets as the rest of the village fled back, leaving those able to fight, and the elders taking the children. It was at this time Idaina saw the elder Hima rushing past with his son, Madara. The child looked at his father as his father stood strong, seeing the red glow approaching.

Madara watched as his father rushed foreword and the tails, burning red with chakra, loomed over the black forests. "DADDY! DADDY!" The child screamed mercilessly at the old woman, kicking and screaming until he dropped down and stumbled, but he wasn't as fast as Hima.

Easily catching him and scooping him up in both arms they made their way to the opening of the stairwell. Hima flipped it open with a burst of Chakra and rushed down. The child wailing and crying, Hima saw a shadow behind her. "Hima, hurry!" said a young boy.

They boy, just about Hima's height, jumped down next to her at the bottom of the stair and rushed her to the next flight. "Chiheisen! Why aren't you in battle?" Hima roared jumping down the flight of stairs easily with the young child.

"I already was." He said throwing himself against the hard rock of the shelter. The three stood down in their holding, over fifty feet beneath the village. Chiheisen held out his arm, it was obviously bleeding heavily. "Idaina pushed me off the field, told me to follow you."

"You could have fought more!" Hima said unhappily. She dropped Madara on the ground, dusty and insect ridden. "A fourteen year old Uchiha, can't be in battle more then a few minutes, disgrace!"

"DID YOU WANT ME TO DIE OUT THERE?" He yelled at her. "WOULD THAT HAVE MADE YOU HAPPY TO SEE YOUR GRANDSON'S FUNERAL?" He groaned and slid down to the floor, level with the tiny Madara. Chiheisen breathed deeply and pressed his thinly hands to his wound. A pure light erupted forth, covering the wound and soon covering his entire arm.

"A healer…" Hima said sourly. "Rats who heal their wounds rather then bare the scars!"

"GRANDMA SHUT UP!" Chiheisen finished up and laid his arms to both sides, tired from using that much of his Chakra on healing after using so much on battle. He blew a cool breath up his forehead. Slowly, wounded were brought in to the upper level, the healthy and you remained in the bottom. Madara soon had young children to play with, running around in the dark with only a few candles to light their paths.

Madara closed his eyes for a second and hit his head against something. Opening his eyes he saw a child his size, looking like he did, but with a ribbon in the messy web of hair. The child stood up amazed at the young child and made her way over to the little boy. She smiled and wobbled on her legs. "Play?"

Madara knew this word; he smiled and made his way back to standing up. "Play!" Madara began running around after her but then everyone fell to their feet. The giant quake had scared the adults, leaving them whispering to each other. The little girl jumped up and began clapping and laughing. "Again! Again!"

To the Adults, they feared that it would indeed come again. It was quiet for a minute besides the girl, Madara, and the other small toddlers screaming "again, again!"

It was another young man, broad shouldered, strong, tall and handsome, he made his way down into the lowest chamber and bowed to Elder Hima. "Kyuubi is gone!" He yelled upon standing up and turning to the main room. The adults burst into praise and cheer as they made their way through the tall stairways. Left in the room, four small children, one being Madara and one being the girl, two more being you boys a little older then them, and then the wounded and tired Chiheisen.

Chiheisen made his way pressing against the wall and stood up. "Follow me!" He said excited and the children began to think they were playing a game. They rushed to the stairs, helping each other over every step, Chiheisen in the back, if anyone of them fell. Through both floors the children yelled and chatted, screaming the words they knew. As they broke through to the starry sky of the night, they could see the fire that had been set by the Kyuubi brushing off their techniques.

"Daddy!" Madara yelled as he saw a very bloody Idaina rush towards him. Madara was swooped up into the sky, spun in the light of the moon and stars then cradled in tender loving arms. It was then that Dekibae ran up, also covered in blood ran and held her men in her tired arms. "Mommy."

The child yelled. She kissed Madara on the cheek and began to cry, so happy that they were alive. It was then that news came to Chiheisen. He fell to the ground and held the small girl, brushing her hair back from her face and smiling as streams of tears came down his eyes. Chiheisen, even though young, had now gained a child from the death of one of the five and his wife.

"Chi?" Dekibae said turning towards him, "I'm so sorry, little cousin." She left her men and knelt down next to the young man and held him.

"I don't know how to raise a child." Chiheisen said looking at the happy little girl sitting and starring at him.

"You're family, you're not alone." Idaina set Madara down next to the little girl. "You'll come and stay with us of course." He put his hand on Chiheisen's shoulder.

"Look, you're niece has found a friend." Dekibae pointing to the children saw Madara pick up the head of a dead flower and toss it at the girl. She grabbed grass and threw it back at him. "From sorrow we seek family." Dekibae stood up pulling Chiheisen, began to walk towards their safe, untouched home.

Idaina sighed, "I have to build on the house, don't I?" He picked up Madara and the little girl and followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki:** Hello everyone! Today we are joined by my favorite plant, Zetzu!

weird burrowing noises, suddenly Zetsu bursts out

**Zetzu: **How come I can't tunnel out of this place?

**Aki: **Titanium covered in poisonous chakra... So, are you really a plant?

**Zetzu: **No... I just had a bad encounter with a Venus fly trap and some jutsus...

**Aki: **So, do you have any family?

**Zetzu: **Oh, you've probably seen my cousin, she lives in the Sunagakure Green House.

**Aki: **Oh, is she a herbologist?

**Zetzu: **No... she's a Venus fly trap...

**Aki: **So, as the offical mole, and I mean this literally, of the Akatsuki, who has been you're favorite person to bury?

**Zetzu: **Probably Itachi, I stole all his Kunai, and he was carrying a pretty amount of money.

**Aki: **Alright, that's all the time we have this chapter! Join me next time as I trap Kisame in a shark cage!

* * *

"And it's a brown teddy bear, and it has a red bow!" Madara said walking in front of Chiheisen backwards. Chiheisen always got worried when the little boy of three walked backwards, but never once had Madara even tilted a degree. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Maybe, but what if you get a baby brother?" Chiheisen said stopping outside the room where his big cousin Dekibae was in labor. "I think it'll be a boy."

"She already has one!" Madara said like parents only could have one child that is male. "You should know that, Uncle Chiheisen!" Madara stopped and turned around to see the glass in the door covered by a blue cloth. "Hey… What does that mean?"

"You're mother's in there, and we have to wait." Chiheisen picking up Madara and carrying him out of the hallway ran into a little girl with pigtails. "Ah… You followed me… How annoying…"

The little girl giggled and pulled her large lollypop out of her mouth. The little girl stood up and walked commandingly over to her big brother. "I, Hanaoku, challenge you to a ninja battle!"

"That's nice, nee-san. But we're waiting for Madara's little sibling to arrive." Chiheisen set Madara down. "I have an idea; Madara left his teddy bear for his new sibling at home. You two are on a mission to go get it!"

"Mission?" Madara asked clueless. "Aren't we a little young?"

"BAAAAKAAAAA! Don't you know the more we practice the better we'll get?" Hanaoku said slapping him upside the head. "We're going! I, as leader…."

"I want to be leader." Madara said giving a confident look of understanding and promise to Chiheisen.

Hanaoku slapped him again, "URAISAAAIII! I'm older, I'm the leader." Hanaoku calmed down again and smiled daintily up at her brother. "Bye!" She said giggling and smiling. Hanaoku used her tiny little legs to begin running and Madara ran after her, carefully caressing his head where she had hit him.

They made it quickly, running under people's legs, jumping over small objects and shoving animals out of the way until they reached the large four story house covered in green singles. Rushing inside the two were stopped by two fairly large cats with black bands around their heads bearing the Uchiha symbol.

"Kawa! Tennyo!" Madara screamed and sat down in front of the cats. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you two, I'm afraid." Kawa, the large white cat said pointing a gentle paw out the door. "Take a look at the street!"

Hanaoku walked back over and peeked a head out side the door, seeing the wreckage that had followed them. Several of the elders were on their backs, cussing and yelling. "Opps…"

"Be careful, real ninjas don't knock over elders." Tennyo purred full of caring guidance. "But, you two will be in training soon, you'll learn." The cats walked away out of the house and began damage control. Hanaoku grabbed Madara and dragged him down a hallway and into his room.

"It's up there." Madara said pointing up on the top shelf of the room. He stood up and adjusted his pants and watched as Hanaoku failed at jumping up that high to reach the stuffed animal. Madara carefully pushed her out of the way and looked over at it. He tried to remember the last week's early training with his dad.

_Idaina stood out in the rain at midnight watching his exhausted son. "Is that all, I thought you wanted to train."_

_"I do." Madara gasped and stood back up and looked at the tall thickly tree. "I'll get it…WATCH ME!" Madara shouted angrily and ran at the tree making it twenty feet up before falling down. He panicked a bit and touched his hand to the tree exerting far too much chakra. The burst launched him at his father. "Is that high enough?"_

_"You're only three, two feet is high enough for a prodigy. Well, let's go. You have to dry off or your mother will kill us both. She doesn't want you to train till your ten." Idaina said picking Madara up and carrying him like a babe in his arms._

_"But, what will I do till I'm ten if I don't train?" He squawked and fell asleep, the drizzle coming down on his face._

"LET'S GO!" Madara screamed and ran at the wall running up it until he reached the shelf and jumped on to it. "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Hanaoku watched quietly as they walked back to the hospital. Madara had an unusual glow about him, as if he was finally proud of himself. Hanaoku grabbed the teddy bear tightly and they opened the door and walked in the hospital. Idaina and Chiheisen were sitting on a bench talking in low voices. They shrieked away at every scream Dekibae made.

"Daddy, I got the teddy bear down myself!" Madara said proudly ripping away the bear for Hanaoku. Madara started receiving praise from Idaina. Hanaoku grabbed her brother's hand. "Chiheisen, can we go home?"

"Don't you want to wait for the baby?" Chiheisen asked confused. "You've been going on about it forever." She shook her head. "Alright, let's go. Well see you at home, Idaina."

"Hai, see you, Chiheisen." Idaina said in his deep voice. He picked up Madara and set him on his lap. "So, you ran up the wall?"

"Yep, it was easy!" Madara smiled and looked at his dad. "I didn't even break a hole in the wall like last time!"

"Thank goodness!" Idaina sighed. A loud scream came and suddenly they heard crying. It was a few second than a young woman came with a blue blanket. "Idaina-sama, your son…" She said smiling.

Idaina didn't move, but took the babe in the opposite arm and held him, brushing away the blood from his face to show Madara. "How is Dekibae?"

"You can't get off your ass and ask me!" Dekibae yelled walking out of the room and into the waiting area. "You lazy bastard! Next time, the child's coming out of you."

"That's physically impossible." The young girl said.

Dekibae slowly turned around, her sweaty bangs blocking her face. "I've given birth to two children, killed over four hundred men, and was the main force of warding off Kyuubi…" Calmly she took a step foreword, "never tell me what's impossible." The girl bowed quickly and ran down the hall. "Hmph…"

"Dei… Stop scaring the nurses. It's not nice." Idaina asked in a sweetly sympathetic voice. Dekibae sighed and came and sat down next to them. "So, we have a horribly cute Madara and a…"

"… Our little Madara and our little Itsume." She said putting an arm around her eldest son. "Do you like him?"

Madara stopped and turned around carefully looking at his mother, "Can we trade him in for a girl? I want a little sister."

Dekibae rubbed her hand on her face. "No Madara," she said blandly. "We cannot trade your brother in for a sister."

"Then… He's awesome! Because he's my little brother!" Madara said proudly. Dekibae turned to Idaina who smiled back at her. Madara jumped down and left the teddy bear up there on his father's lap. "That's Itsume's birthday present! Do you think he likes it?"

"I'm sure he does." Idaina said holding it near the babe, "I'm sure Itsume does."

* * *

"Nee-san!" Chiheisen said surprised yet happy, "you really want to learn how to heal?"

"I can't let Madara be better than me! Teach me now!" She roared.

"Well, we have to learn how to do certain things, like controlling your chakra so you can walk on walls."

"Madara can do that already!" The discontent in her voice was great. "I want to be better!"kHT!"creamed and ran at the wall running up it until he reached the shelf and jumped on to it. he stuffed animal. bands around their heads bearing the Uchiha symbol. ay until they reach


	4. Chapter 4

**Aki: **Today we are joined by one of Madara's longest living friends, Zetzu!

**Zetzu: **It's because I'm still trapped...

**Aki: **And the fishy man Kisame, trapped in a sharks tank. He made the sharks himself.

**Kisame: **Sharks are great company!

**Aki: **Today's a special chapters, little Madara's fifth birthday! streams and noise makers go off

**Kisame: **That bastards so old you can write a both on his leathy flesh...

**Aki: **Um, that kind was bad...

**Zetzu: **Just cut to the chapter before he gets going again.

* * *

"Happy birthday my little Madara-chan!" Dekibae said handing the boy a box wrapped in red with a bright blue ribbon saying 'five' on it. They were sitting on the newly built large porch, just Madara, his parents and brother, his uncle and his cousin. "It's a present given to every Uchiha when they turn five. I'm very happy to give it to you, my little Madara-chan."

Madara looked up with an excited expression on his face, "you mean…" He ripped the wrappings open to reveal the white box, the box lid then flew off. There, sat cushioned in red cloth was a plain black kunai with the words "Madara Uchiha" inscribed on the handle. "My first kunai…" He grabbed it and held it in his hand for a second, checking the balance and the weight distribution. He was quick and he threw it fast, the wind breaking onto the blade making a loud quick wisp sound. Finally a thud was heard and into a near tree the kunai landed. Madara hadn't turned to see where it landed, but everyone else looked. A second passed, to bright yellow wings unfolded onto the tree than sank.

"Amazing…" Chiheisen sat Hanaoku down and stood up next to where Dekibae and Idaina were standing, amazement on all there faces.

Madara smiled and looked up at them. "I've been trying to get that butterfly for my collection for a while now!" He turned finally and walked over to where his kunai protruded out of the tree. Madara yanked and little and the kunai fell out easily, butterfly gently lying on top of it. He rushed back over and knelt down next to Itsume. "Here Itsume, look what I got for our butterfly collection. He's perfect isn't he?"

"Butterfly!" The child yelled. "Up!" Itsume said happily and reached his hands out for Madara to pick him up. Madara set the Kunai and butterfly down and picked up Itsume. "Madara! Madara! Butterfly!" Itsume yelled happily.

The adult looked around worried while the children were in their happy place. Hanaoku walked over and picked up Madara's kunai and held it out so Itsume could see the butterfly. "Come on, Madara-kun let's put the butterfly away!"

"Alright Hanaoku-chan!" Madara said following her into the house and away into the reaches of Madara and Itsume's room. Dekibae listen for the tiny footsteps to disappear from her hearing. "They shut the door, we alone."

"Madara must start training immediately." Idaina said quickly. "I know you want a childhood for him but I think it would be best if we got him in training quickly, rather then wait. His talent is exponentially growing. We must use him for the benefit of the clan."

"Benefit of the clan?" Dekibae said shoving herself in Idaina's face. "Fuck the clan; that is my five year old son. I gave him the kunai, isn't that enough? I'm not having him trained till his is damn near old enough!"

"He's already been trained." Idaina rubbed his hand threw his messy hair. "Elder Hima ordered him to be trained when he could walk. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You what?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "He is a child! He is MY child!" Dekibae started to cry. "You know what war does to children! How could you do this to me!"

"We must trust Elder Hima, she knows what's best for the clan!"

"For the clan but not my son! I can't believe you! Best for the clan! Best for the clan!" Chiheisen stepped foreword and put a gentle hand on her. "Chiheisen, tell him!"

He shook his head slowly, "no, Dekibae, no. The clan has to come first if we are to survive. Even Hanaoku is under going hidden training."

Dekibae backed away slowly. "This is her fault; this is Grandmother's fault! That old bitch!" Dekibae disappeared towards town; Idaina followed her quickly with Chiheisen on his trail. Dekibae landed next to Hima and threw out a kunai which was blocked by Hima. The elder quickly saw something to be scared of. "Katon: Entwining Dragon Style!"

Hima moved out of the way as a swirling wisp of fire barely missed her, scorching the bottom of her simple kimono. "Traitor!"

"Monster!" Dekibae fired back coming at her with more Kunai. "He's just a boy! He doesn't need to be a ninja now!" There kunai hit again. Again and again and again, Hima slowly began to get tired and it was at this time Dekibae saw them, Idaina and Chiheisen, coming towards her with kunai drawn.

"Dei! Stop this!" Idaina roared. She pushed on the kunai, kicked Hima to the ground and began spinning, she quickly drew another kunai and blocked both easily. They jumped back a few feet and watched her. "Dei! Your mad, I know, but attacking an elder is inexcusable!"

"Katon…" She said quietly and Dei held her kunai backwards, "Encircling flame…" Suddenly walls of fire struck up higher then the trees around them, leaving Hima trying to stand alone in the fire with Dekibae.

"Traitor."

"SILENCE!" Dekibae said.

* * *

Idaina heard the scream on the outside. "DEI! DEI! DROP THE WALL! DEI!" Everything went quiet, as though a lull of anticipation and anger had settled over the area. The fire was suddenly gone, there stood Dekibae, one had out with a kunai, the other to her side. Elder Hima was standing across from Dekibae. Suddenly Hima dropped to her knees, then the rest of her body fell sideways. "Dei…" Idaina said through worried breaths.

"Law number 16 of the Uchiha, anyone who challenges an elder and takes there life, can be accepted as an elder, or exiled. I evoke law 16!" Dekibae yelled to the sky. Suddenly the remaining nine elders lowered down around her, in a grim and strong circle. The youngest among the elders stepped foreword, a man of talent, and of understanding Dekibae's position, or at least she hoped. "What did you do?"

"My son, Madara, she was having him trained! You may not train a child unless both parents are willing. It's very, very clear! I killed Hima." She said strongly. Dekibae dropped her arms and bowed to the youngest elder. "I await you decision."

"All in favor of exile!" He roared, only one hand went up, that of Hima's husband, Toroth. "All in favor of declaring an elder!" Four hands went up this time. "All undecided surrender their voice to the matter. Welcome the new elder, the youngest elder." Idaina disappeared and Chiheisen followed him as he usually did.

"Thank you, Itachi." Itachi was quite a ways different then all the other Uchiha men, he was thin and lean, yet just as tall. His hair was flat and cut short to just around his ears, his shoulders weren't broad, but rather shaped to give him more of a shadowy feel. Also, he never wore red or brown like everyone, he wore a slender black cloak that tied around the neck with a hood. He stepped foreword in black boots, black pants, and a shirt made of netting and padding. "So…"

"So…" He said in a deep lulling voice. "I take it, Madara did something amazing."

"Without looking, hit a butterfly out of the air and pinned it to a tree not hurting the wings." She said smiling. Itachi held out a hand pointing to the city. "We have something to talk about?"

"About your eldership, my dear. We may be able to push something through that'll aid our vision."

"Our vision?" She said, "don't tell me you've really been thinking on this."

"Oh yes, a permeate home for the Uchihas that they may control the Fire country." Itachi said as they walked into the crowded street of the down town. "Our clan, though you may disagree, needs your son. He is more then a prodigy; as you have seen. He's a natural, completely at home in fighting and training."

"What do you mean fighting?" Dekibae said pulling out a kunai and putting it to the back of his head as they walk.

"There's no need to threaten me, Dekibae, I won't lie to you unlike your husband." He ducked inside a tall building and she followed. They stood in a hallway, quietly she pulled the weapon back and stuffed it away. "Madara has already been on a class four mission."

"Class four, you mean chance of enemy encounter?"

"He killed all four, all level two ninja. He is amazing." Itachi said and lead her into a large room with a map of the Fire country and its iffy boundaries.

* * *

Madara sat outside with Itsume on his lap, next to them lay the open box where Madara carefully pinned down over forty butterflies, each one different. Itsume pointed at his favorite, the red one at the top, the first one. "Mine! Mine!"

"Yup, that one's yours Itsume." Suddenly Madara saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't we go show Hanaoku your favorite." Madara said standing Itsume up them himself. He closed the box and Itsume slowly waddled his way inside Madara followed closely and took a step in grabbing his fathers pack and placing it on the brim of his pants. There was the sound of steps and Itsume turned around to see where Madara was. It was then two men burst in the room, Kunai drawn.

"One house at a time…" The man raised his arm. Madara vaulted into the stiff air and breached the quiet with a shriek of "get out!" He turned quickly kicking the man squarely in the face. He landed in front of Itsume and pulled out two kunai.

"Aww…mmm…mm … a little ninja! To bad we'll have to kill you." The man giggled. "Then we'll kill your brother." Madara had had it. He moved with speed and landed on the man's back. "Huh, you're actually."

Madara stared at the back of the man's head with two fiery red eyes with a tomoe each. "You never threaten my family…" The kunai struck swiftly and the man fell, Madara jumped back and landed on the other man, forcing his Kunai under the chin, into the head. He looked up, "Itsume, come." The child crept over as Madara walked up and picked him up jumping into the tree and going into town, where there was a large group of the town guard.

He landed on the shoulders of the head guard and bent over looking him in the face. "You guys are doing a bad job." Itsume laughed a the sensation of being upside down. "Two men just attacked my house. You really need to start working."

"Madara-kun, your eyes…" He said. The head Guard, one of the five great of the Uchiha clan, was amazed. "The Sharingan!"

"Huh?" Madara said. He flipped down easily and looked at him. "You mean your red eye thing? Why, do you need it? I didn't, those guys were easy. Itsume could have taken them!" Madara said turning his attention to the babe.

The head guard raise his head. "Madara Uchiha has gained Sharingan!"

Within seconds his mother and father were there by his sides, staring at the red cheery eyes of their son. "Oh my god… at five." Dekibae said kneeling down.

"Good job, son." Idaina scuffed up his hair. "You see now, don't you?"

"You may continue to train him… but you will never ever train Itsume, he is mine to be reckoned with." Dekibae said pointing a strong arm at him. "Got it?"

Far above the crowd of amazed family members, Itachi stood looking down over them. "Humph… he's doing well, isn't he Dekibae. My son… Madara…" Itachi went over into the room and folded out a piece of paper. "Oh, this changes everything! We have us, a new leader!" He said furiously. "The Uchiha clan will be the strongest in the world! With me at its helm, nothing can come between me and my destiny!" Itachi went quickly back to the window. "Good people, a cheer for the Uchiha's number one child!"

Dekibae looked up at him while everyone cheered and smiled a twisted little smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aki: **Just me here today, they said they had to go to the bathroom and escaped. So Just a little update, this story will be finished before the end of July, that's fifteen more chapters, of lovely, fluffy, cuddly goodness. So read and enjoy, as next time, I trap Konan with a rubix cubed.

* * *

Madara walked around the tree a couple times, encircling it like a hawk. Every now and then he'd brush a loose tear from his cheek and sniffle. It had been three days since Idaina had died in battle against the Aburame Clan. Now, two of the five great ninjas were gone. Madara in his sadness began to wander thinking alone in his head of his poor mother all alone, of his brother without a father at the tender age of seven. Madara stopped crying and smiled to himself. 'This is a chance for me to become my father, to become stronger, to become smarter.'

There was a rustling in the tree above and Madara heard it and looked up to see a boy, older then him sitting in the tree watching the village. "Huh?" Madara quickly leapt the thirty feet straight up and landed silently next to the boy.

"This place is beautiful from up here…" The boy said sighing.

"You should see it from up higher." Madara said calmly and sat himself down next to him staring away at the city. The boy jumped and reeled back for a minute and calmed down as he saw Madara pull out an apple and take a bite. He stopped and looked over at the boy. "Do you want a bite, cousin?"

"Cous… Oh, sure." The boy said smiling. "You look pretty young to be up this tree."

"This is nothing, that's why I'm the prodigy." Madara said smiling over as the boy took a bite of the apple.

'So, this is the boy I came to spy on…' "My name's Hashirama." He said absentmindedly. He stopped and frowned.

"Eh, what's wrong? Take a bad bite, Hashirama?" Madara said. "It probably got injured when I hit the tree branch on the way down the hill this morning. Itachi trains me for three hours every morning there." Madara stopped and put his fingers to his lips and fumbled with them for a second. "Oh, my name's Madara. Nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you Madara. So, you live near here?" Hashirama said taking mental notes on the boy.

"Yeah, the big one over there. Hey, do you want to meet my brother? His name's Itsume, we lost our dad a couple of days ago in a fight. I think it'll do him good to meet new people. Come on." Madara said jumping down and landing lightly on his feet. His black robes, a size to big, flowing on the way down. Hashirama landed next to him just as lightly. "So, you live here cousin? Or do you live on the outskirts?"

"Outskirts, actually, a little ways back then normal. My parents are safety caustious. So, how old are you Madara?"

"I'm ten, but in a couple weeks I'll be eleven. How old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen." Hashirama said as he followed Madara to the side yard with a large porch. There sitting alone was Itsume holding the butterfly collection box one in his lap staring at the large red one at the top.

"Itsume!" Madara said running up and sitting down next to him. "I've got a new person for you to meet." Itsume shook his head and muttered under his breath. "Don't be like that, meeting new people is good for you." Madara said taking the butterfly box away. He patted his hand on the porch and Hashirama came and sat down. "Itsume, this is Hashirama."

"Hello, I'm sorry about your dad. I have something that might help you." Hashirama suddenly decided to ignore his parents warning and touched the ground growing a small tree a few feet out of the porch. Suddenly it came to bloom and Itsume smiled. "You like that?"

"That's amazing!" Itsume said getting up and running up to the top of the five foot tree. "Make another one, over there, and then Madara can teach me how to jump from tree to tree!"

"Itsume! Don't impose on people!" Madara said putting his hand on his knee. "It's rude, baka."

"It's no bother!" Hashirama said and suddenly grew another tree about ten feet away. "That's the distance I started at."

"So, that's a unique kekagenki…" Madara said smiling. "Why don't you come inside for a minute, I think we need to talk?" Hashirama suddenly found himself worried, but he was out in the open and could be easily attacked. "Well?" Madara stepped inside, opening the door all the way. He stepped inside and stood in the center of the room. Hashirama followed him and was suddenly surrounded by swirls of bright red and orange. "A Senju… You had a good cover if you hadn't tried to cheer Itsume up."

"My bad then, but he is happy." Hashirama said trying to sound confident. He tried to stop his heartbeat to escape but couldn't.

"You'll kill yourself before you can get out of here." Madara said and sat down. "Sit, you're now my guest. So, you're mission?"

"Since you captured me, I guess I'll comply." Hashirama sat down and looked across at the small boy who know seemed more of an adult than he was. "My mission is to observe you. You are a great threat to the Senju's."

"What do you know? The Senju's are a great threat to the Uchiha's. You amuse me. I'll let you go as a friend." Suddenly Hashirama was standing in the same place Madara however was closer offering him a hand. "Friends, however, no more spying? Alright?" He smiled and Hashirama couldn't believe this.

"Uh, I guess, Friends." He said taking Madara's hand. "So, how are you going to explain the trees?"

"Freak experiment with a Jutsus. Last week I made a rabid cat-dog with wings." Madara laughed. "I keep it in the basement, want to see?"

"Maybe later, but, I do have to report on you… I kind of feel guilty, if you don't mind an confession."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to lie and say I didn't see anything incredible about you." Hashirama said and eased the tension in the room. "I always keep my friends safe."

"Well, I guess your off, come and visit soon. I got it, in two weeks and three days it'll be my birthday. You can come see me then, we have all sorts of strange people over that day, no one will notice you." Madara quickly walked over to a draw and pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. "I always have Mom write a spare invitation."

"I'll see about it. Goodbye Madara." Hashirama said taking the invitation and shaking Madara's hand. He disappeared in a poof of smoke and appeared at the edge of a base camp. He quickly shoved the invitation in a secret pocket in his shirt and walked into camp, "Hashirama-kun!"

Shouted a younger boy walking up. "Hello Nawaki! How are you doing."

"So, can I pulverize him?" Nawaki said hostilely.

Hashirama shook his head and his parents cam out of a nearby tenet. "Madara Uchiha is an excelled child, but only by a year or two. I wouldn't worry. If Nawaki got off his ass and trained more he could beat him." Hashirama said trying to start their normal tussle.

Nawaki growled and tried to attack Hashirama but their father held him back. "So, then the Senju do not face any mortal peril from this Madara. We leave now for home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Konan: **So, then I turn it like this?

**Aki: **If you want, you can turn the other rows on any side.

**Konan: **I see, and what happens when I'm done?

**Aki: **Then the rubix is complete.

**Konan: **I finished a side! Konan lose her normal complex to a happiness Look, look, look. I did it!

**Aki: **No, you made a blue yellow pattern, the side's supposed to be a whole color.

**Konan: **Aw... swears profusely and keeps going

**Aki:** Well, I've trapped Konan with a rubix cube, just like I said. Have fun with chapter 6, it's a real love story... not.

* * *

"Focus harder, Madara, and you can master a third element. Wind is the hardest of all, master this, and you can master the rest." Itachi said watching the young teen breath in a deep breath. "Add more chakra, and visualize it into a long slender sword, thin, flawless."

Madara sent his chakra through the special chakra blade Itachi had gotten him for his 13th, he still wasn't used t holding it. His chkra burst through, untamable and wild. "Think of happiness, free flowing water, smooth running air, smooth." Itachi lulled at him.

Madara clamed down some and the chakra smooth out a little. He tried to flash back to running water and the blade went down more and more and more. "Throw it now." Madara didn't even look as he hurled the blade at the large boulder in the valley just four miles east of town. He kept his eyes shut and heard things break. "Open your eyes boy!"

Madara did to show his pristine blue eyes. "Better."

"Better! That was exactly what it's about! Hey, where are you going?" Itachi said as he saw the teen walking away. "We've only been training for a couple of hours."

"I have somewhere to be, later." His form disappeared completely and in seconds he stood outside the home where he and his brother lived with Dekibae, who has recently been spending more and more time away. "Itsume! Are you ready to leave? Hashirama's expecting us!"

"Coming!" His brother replied and suddenly it was like a dream from his youth, a loud, sudden roar and an ungodly red glow approaching. Itsume ran out side, "is that?"

"Grab you pouch, I'm going ahead. Tell the elders." It was coming directly towards their house. Madara ran straight towards the glow which only got brighter and brighter until he stood out in front of the beast at the top of the tallest tree he could find. "Kyuubi!" He screamed.

"Huh?" Said the large beast as he dropped his head to see Madara. "I see the Uchihas only bring me one boy to kill this time?"

"I am Madara Uchiha, and I will not let you pass." The Kyuubi roared in laughter and entertainment. "Don't laugh I mean this, In the name of my mother and brother, you will not proceed."

"Then I'll just kill them too!" The beast said and Madara flung himself at it, the movements were unseen but the result was, as a large fireball caressed the face of the demon fox. The fox roared and the flames subsided, there was no mor Madara there. "Playing hid and seek?"

"No." Madara said calmly, the beast looked in between his eyes, there on his nose, leaneing on the fur between tear ducts, Madara was relaxing. "I told you, you're not going to pass."

"I'll kill you!" The large paw moved faster then Madara expected and he parely jumped away to see tails flying at him. He dodged easily and then there was a second one standing on his nose. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Itsume Uchiha, his brother."

"On second thought, DIE!" Kyuubi said and shook him off his nose on to the surrounding tree and opening his mouth where a black light was coming from.

"Huh?" Madara said landing on the ground next to Kyuubi, away from the stinging tails.

"How the hell are you not hurt by my chakra?"

"Training, you dumb mutt!" Itsume yelled and a black orb floated towards him, Madara felt something he never did before; Itsume saw the orb in front of his face, he felt the same. Suddenly the Kyuubi erupted in black flame on its left shoulder and its right ear. The screams were louder then the roars as the rest of the clan appeared on the trees.

The Kyuubi ran quickly away. Its stomps were loud and obvious, along with occasional cry of hurting. Madara touched his face, he felt something cooling there. He lifted his fingers and touched it and pulled them back, "bl… blood."

"Blood!" Itsume cried discovering the same. Madara quickly jumped to his little brother who was in panic. "Blood! I'm crying blood!"

"Itsume! Stop! You'll fall out of the tree!" Madara cried as his brother moved back and forth thrashing. It was then their eyes met and they saw what had happened. "The Sharingan, it's mutated."

"Mutated." He sounded out half scared and half interested.

"Shut it off, quickly, you're still bleeding!" Madara screamed. Itsume closed his eyes and opened them several times and they returned to the murky brown. "Come on, let's go."

"Madara, Itsume!" Dekibae cried approaching them. "Blood! Mutation?"

"It's nothing." Madara said firmly.

"But…"

"Nothing." He pronounced slowly. She backed away somewhat. "Do you still want to go?" Itsume shook his head slowly. "Alright, go home, rest, the chakra may be affecting you. Why the hell did you stand on Kyuubi!?"

"Because you did."

"I'm different then you are, Itsume. I can ward off his chakra, you can't, your feet are probably scorched." Madara said somewhat disappointed. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have showed off." Whispering he hugged his brother. "Go home, my little Itsume."

Madara disappeared in the direction of the Kyuubi with one though in mind. His Sharingan came back up, he was going to attack Kyuubi again. He saw something in front of him then he stopped and stood face to face with Hashirama. "Not a smart move, Madara-san." Hashirama said in his deep voice. Now being seventeen, he was taller, his hair long and thin, his face finally carved out while Madara at the age of thirteen, was still pudgy.

"He hurt Itsume."

"He'll hurt you too."

"No, not anymore." Madara said about to move but Hashirama shook his head. "Best to leave those things alone. So, my clan is being hired by a clan up north, I'm not participating, and you of course…"

"Need to disappear or become the person of constant attack. I know." Madara said shutting his eyes off. "I just… I can be the greatest hero the Uchiha clan has ever know!"

"I know, and then that hero…"

"Would become the person of constant attack. I told you I know." He said and brushed his hair back with his hands looking at Hashirama waiting. Hashirama handed him the brush. "There's this girl, I think you should meet her."

Madara began brushing his hair out to make it thin and controlled like Hashirama's. "How old is she?"

"Twelve, she's coming into her curves though. She like taijutsus." Hashirama said as they took off toward the Senju camp.

"My specialty…" Madara said brushing while hopping right behind him.

* * *

Nawaki stared at Hashirama, and the young boy his brother had introduced as Tobi. Needless to say, Nawaki didn't like Tobi. Hashirama would rather spend his day talking about Tobi than hanging around him. Also, Tobi acted so much more 'special' or 'amazing' or 'better' or anything else Nawaki could find to hold against him. He was Hashirama's brother, not Tobi.

He was distracted for a second as a kimono of pink burst on the scene. "Kinshi…" He whispered to himself and put the scroll and pen down and walked outside to greet her, his white hair flaring everywhere. "Hey, Kinshi-chan! How are you today?"

"Oh," She said a bit startled. Kinshi was a little bit taller the Nawaki, she had blonde hair, that was long and beautiful, tied back into two buns on her head. "I'm good." She smiled and laughed. "I heard you started writing poetry again."

"Yes, would you like to read it?" Nawaki asked over enthusiastically.

"Later maybe, your brother asked me here to meet one of his friends from out of town." Nawaki fell over on the ground in anger and defeat. 'hashirama set Tobi up on a date with the girl I love… This sucks…' "Oh! Nawaki-kun! Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Madara asked rushing over to check on him. "Are you okay, Nawaki-kun?"

"I'm fine." He growled. Madara offered a hand to him and Nawaki slapped it away and got up on his own. "Hello, Tobi."

Madara smiled brightly. "Hello, Nawaki-kun! Please, don't fall anymore, it worries your brother and I."

"Are you done being klutzy, Nawaki?" Hashirama yelled jokingly. "Tobi, Kinshi," he moved a hand over and the two walked over. "So, this is Tobi. Tobi, this is Kinshi." He said smiling with a giant grin on his face.

"Hi…" She said giggling and blushing. Madara bowed to her and came back up smiling. "I'm Kinshi." She barely got out.

"I'm Tobi; it's always a pleasure to meet a nice young woman." He said and took her hand and kissed it. Kinshi freaked out a bit and put a hand over her mouth giggling.

"Well, you to get acquainted." Hashirama said. "I have matters to check up on." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nawaki watched as the two flirted for sometime until he went back inside and sat down yet again with the scroll and the pen. He dipped it and began writing.

_Young lovers meet here_

_The lady of amazing beauty_

_And that bastard Tobi_


	7. Chapter 7

**Konan: **And that'll do it! Three sides down!

**Pein: **Start with this row.

**Konan:** This is my rubix cube, get your own!

**Pein: **Your supposed to share!

**Aki: **Pein showed up about an hour ago... and he won't leave. Oh well, enjoy chapter seven. Also, please send rubix cubes to the akastsuki, they love them, and it'll get them to leave.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" Hashirama sang throughout the forest finishing the last bars. Madara, or Tobi as he was now, Kinshi, Itsume and Nawaki sat in the tree. The two branches were parallel and made a thirty degree angle, perfect for face to face conversations. "Finally, he's eighteen!"

"Big deal." Nawaki muttered under his breath. Kinshi stuck her hand in her robes. It was obvious that she had filled out well, in Hashirama's mind too well, and the older man was now attracted to the young and virtuous seventeen year old girl know as Kinshi Senju.

"Here, this is from me, Tobi." She said smiling. She had been good friends with Tobi for years, and was finally starting so see him as more, that's why she gave him this for a present. He opened the small bag and found a small necklace inside, a hear dangling from the string. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Kinshi. Thank you." Madara said out of breath. After a while, Madara had gotten used to Kinshi, and never realized she like him, here, he though she was giving him a heart, not her heart. I'll never take it off." He put it on and smiled up at her, the heart dangling down in to the middle of his chest.

"I'm glad you like it." She said leaning foreword. She was trying to get his attention further but Madara noticed something else.

"If you keep leaning foreword, your going to fall off the branch." He said stilly. Kinshi sighed and Itsume put his feet on the branch and leaned out over Nawaki and handed him the present. "You got me something? Who are you and what did you do with Itsume?"

"Open the damn box, you ass." Itsume replied a little drunk off the Sake Hashirma had brought. Madara opened it slowly, holding it out if it were dangerous. "I didn't put a rabid raccoon in it this time!"

"I'm still wondering why you did that." He said and looked in the box. There, it was a small piece of carved wood with their special Sharingan on one side. He flipped it over and chiseled in was 'big brother'. "Itsume… you suck at carving!"

"Urasai no baka!" He screamed at his big brother. The night faded away slowly and it was time that they part there ways. Instead Nawaki jumped up the tree after Tobi. "Tobi… Happy Birthday…" Nawaki said trying to be sincere.

He turned around, the Sharingan in his eyes. "Your village, it's under attack. We have to hurry."

"You're a…"

"Nawaki-san, there's no time, we have to save your village."

"The clan's under attack, Madara!" Itsume yelled from a different tree. "Split!"

Hashirama and Itsume raced towards the Uchiha clan and Nawaki, Madara and Kinshi raced towards the Senju clan. "So, you are Madara Uchiha."

"I am." He said. "But I am no enemy of yours, I have never and will never attack a Senju."

"I want to spare with you sometime than."

"Maybe later." He pushed his chakra into his hair and it puffed out. "Kinshi, Nawaki, I'm sorry I lied to you about who I was."

"Madara, or Tobi, or whoever you are, it's okay." Kinshi said turning to him smiling.

They arrived at the edge of the village to see fire and rocks everywhere.

* * *

Hashirama put his hands together and suddenly square pieces of wood began to grow out steadying the building that were falling over. Several of the Uchihas had noticed him, but none dared come near with Itsume so fiercely protecting him, knocking one ninja after another way and dead from the Senju.

Suddenly a building was heard collapsing and a noise was heard. Hashirama ran over the clasped his hands tightly; several logs came out and stopped the building pushing it back into place.

"To the center!" Someone screamed, everyone retreated and the Uchiha were in the square at the heart of their stronghold. "The rock ninjas are too strong." "Never say that!" "But they can just pop out of the ground!"

"Not if there are roots there!" Hashirama said. Everyone looked at him and he moved in and smiled at them. "Like so! Mokuton! One thousand Trees!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and they were surrounded by trees in a thick condensed circle. Everyone, including Hashirama had to jump back as the entire ground was being covered by roots. "Hashirama! Nice job! Alright, everyone, let's burn the hell out them!" Itsume yelled. The Uchihas rallied round the cry as the enemy had to come through the trees and were one by one collected and killed.

Everyone evacuated the trees and dumped the dead enemy in there. "Katon!" The trees erupted in flames.

"MADARA'S IN THE SENJU VILLAGE!" Hashirama said and suddenly they ran out, he and Itsume, going faster than they ever had.

* * *

It was needless to say that there had been no real fighting. Madara landed, spotted the ninja in the ground by the color chakra made, a light blue, that spotted the earth. He over took their minds without them seeing him. The Senju's stopped and were amazed as one by one, the enemy lined up in front of this strange young man, not seeing his eyes.

He held them there as Nawaki stood to his right and Kinshi to his left. Slowly, the Senju gathered around and watched. "Who's doing this?" "it's that weird man over there!" "I've seen him with Leader Hashirama before!" "Is he from another clan?" The rumors flew.

Suddenly Madara smiled. "Katon: Grand fireball Jutsus!" Like pins the enemy fell in flames shrieking as they awoke from their trance. He pulled out his chakra blade. "Wind: Never ending blade!" He threw it fast and the chakra on it was radiating so fiercely it was dicing to them. Every single enemy dead.

"You still have to get rid of the bodies…" Nawaki said thinking Madara was done.

"Lighting: Scorching bolt!" Suddenly, the maimed and burned bodies were reduced to crisps on the street leaving bone. "You have to pick up the bones." Madara said back teasing. It was the only real communication Madara and Nawaki had, picking on each other.

"A Uchiha!" Someone shrieked. Suddenly Hashirama was in front of them, blocking a flying kunai.

"He just saved your city and yet you still attack him!" Hashirama roared at them. "Give him thanks for annihilating the enemy!"

"Hashirama, let me." Madara said stepping foreword, Hashirama stepped aside and Madara took center stage turning off his Sharingan. "My name is Madara Uchiha. I am one of the two leaders of the Uchiha clan. Well, I've got to get going, I'm not wasting my eighteenth here. I've got a clan to instruct." He turned towards Hashirama and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Until later old friend."

Hashirama did the same. "Yes, until later. Itsume's waiting for you."

Madara nodded. "Bastard." He said turning towards Nawaki.

"Asshead." Nawaki returned.

He walked over to Kinshi and bowed. "Good night Kinshi-chan."

"Good night Madara-kun." He vanished with that and the Senju clan went in and uproar.

"Quiet!" Hashirama ordered, they kept bickering. "I said quiet!" Suddenly trees erupted from the ground. "Tomorrow, we will help the Uchiha. They didn't have their star fighter there to help them, instead he was saving you! Now everybody, go home!"

* * *

"It's nearly destroyed." Itsume said sitting on the elders table.

"I have a feeling; the Senju's will be helping some." Madara said. The elders stared at him like he was crazy. He continued on, pouring some candies into his hand from a small pouch.

"I think it's time for a treaty."

"A treaty!" Itachi and Dekibae yelled standing up. Itachi continued. "In our weakened state it may be smartest."

"They're not that trustworthy, Itsume. They still tried to attack me." He said starring at him with the Mangekyo Sharingan. "They hate us. Just because we are friends with Hashirama and Nawaki means nothing to them. They'd like to see us dead on a platter being served with soy sauce!"

"All in favor?!" Itsume roared. The elders all nervously held up there hands. "A treaty."

"You'll all be sorry once they begin to take over us." Madara said storming out of the building. Suddenly rain began to fall and he began to run into the darkened forests.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aki: **Please, send in your rubix cubes, they're getting annoying...

**Konan: **Look, another side! two more to go!

**Pein: **no, you messed up the blue side.

**Konan:** blast it all.

* * *

"Shut up, Itsume." The words were clear and angry out of Madara's face. His eyes glard angrily. "You know the truth, we are not equal. I posses the type of power that's needed, not you, you should have never taken power with me!" He roared at the young man who was carrying the scrolls. Unlike Madara, Itsume over his life had sought to books, scrolls, and negotiation, only fighting when he felt he could show off. Itsume could not actually fight. "You and I are not equals."

"Madara… We rule the rule, not you, making alliances is a good structure for the clan, we'd have people to rely on. Think of the things we could make with them." Itsume implored. "Big brother, don't be this way. Think, you gotten to finally go and fight whomever you want because of our alliance with the Senju! Isn't that enough?"

"It's not for our clan's prominace! We were mighty, now look at you! You're pathedic."

"What do you mean you? You're as much a part of this clan as I am Madara!" Itsume was knocked back down the hall way. Itsume quickly felt his chin. "I…"

"Your clan! I do not belong to a weak Uchiha clan! I belong to the Clan that my father belongs to, and that my mother misses so dearly. You know, she cried when she heard that our clan had become a mockery in the war!" He yelled. "THEY HAVE BECOME PATHEDIC!"

* * *

It was with Hashirama that Madara felt calm, Hashirama was Madara's only friend now, forsaking all other's to have his dear Hashirama. They went out today from the main base, both angry and disgusted at what had become the strongest jointed clan, but singularly, their clans were weak.

"Do you have the map?" Madara grunted as they leapt from tree to tree, springing forewords towards where the enemy lay. "I want to do this quickly while I can still fake a smile."

"Yes, I do." Hashirama replied pulling it out. "Sources say we should be on to them soon enough. "There's a look out post." He said staring up. They quickly diverted to the left and kept going. "Are you sure this will help."

"The Hyuugas are distant cousins of the Uchihas. Also, their ranks have recently been cut in half by the Sand ninjas. They'll go for it. This'll piss them off."

"Especially sine they were thinking off attacking them tomorrow." Hashirama said. They landed on top of the guard post where a young boy looked at them terrified. Hashirama smiled. "We've come to talk to whoever's in charge. Are they here?"

The boy nodded and Madara stepped down and smiled to, putting on his best face. "Would you mind taking us to him? It'd be really awesome if we could talk to him." The boy quickly leapt from the post and began running. "Let's take that as a yes, Hashirama-kun!" Madara jumped down and they began taking off after him, and then scared him when they caught up with him. "So, you're pretty fast?"

"Could be faster if you didn't set you're ankle down every time you step." Hashirama said. They knew they were frightening the boy as they rushed in to the town and decided it was best to stop terrifying him. It was as if they spent too much time together, in fact they did. Madara considered himself to have two family members, his mother, the now silver haired Dekibae, and the young and fierce Hashirama.

"KISKUE!" The boy yelled and stopped letting the two go ahead and stop as a man with long black hair turned around. They were less then a foot away from him.

"I am Hashirama Senju."

"I am Madara Uchiha. We've come here to invite you to join our alliance."

The man looked at them a bit confused. "My name is Kiskue Hyuuga. Please come in side my hut." He said pointing to the small pile of leathers and cloth. "If you wouldn't mind me saying," Kiskue said lifting the flap for them to enter. He followed and they sat down around a small table. "This is rather unexpected. I know the Uchiha have meant us no harm, but the Senjus we have had trifles with in the past."

"In the past." Hashirama quoted him. "we're looking towards the future. Madara and I are the leaders of our clans, we wish to start a permeate settlement, a city of clan's all working together as one to provide for the prosperity of all and the Fire Temple."

"We come with an alliance and a helping hand after what happened last week. We wish to be neighbors with you, friends and allies." Madara said. "Think of it as trees, if the trees all struggle to get the nutrients, then eventually only one tree will be left, but if the trees share, they all will prosper."

"No tricks?"

"None." Hashirama said pulling out a scroll. "Our clans have already signed, will you join us?"

* * *

"Itsume, where's the treaty scroll?!" Nawaki said running down the hallway of the main building. "It's gone! It was replaced with this under a Jutsus!"

Nawaki held out the little wooden circle coin that Itsume had given Madara. Itsume took it and flipped it over; the words big brother had been shaved off. "Madara!" Itsume yelled rushing to the map room. He began flipping through pages of the world map and cam across the Fire Country, a large chunk was torn off. "They're gone!"

"You mean Hashirama too?" Nawaki put his hand on his new iron custom head band. Nawaki had recently gotten his special blue armor, he look absolutely amazing in it, and it also told his enemies who he was. "I knew they were up to something."

Nawaki slammed his hand down on the table. Itsume growled. He grabbed the coin and began walking out into the courtyard. There several Senju and Uchiha were waiting for something to do. Nawaki followed him and they moved into the middle. "All guards, find Madara and Senju!"

"They've stolen the treaty!" Nawaki added. They ninja were gone quickly. Itachi was standing on the roof looking down at them, upset at Madara's current and somewhat new understandings. "He's going to ruin my plans…"

* * *

"Who's next on the 'Make enough treaties to piss of the Clans' list?" Madara said happily looking over the signed name of Kiskue Hyuuga. It was there, in blood, the same as Madara's and Hashirama's.

"Aburame. They should be…"

"There!" Madara said as he dove off right rolling the scroll up. They sped up and landed in the middle of the small encampment before the bugs could attack them. "Hello, who's in charge here?"

"Intruders!" Someone yelled and they bugs flew directly at them.

Madara held out the treaty. "We came to make peace!" the bugs stopped. "I'm Madara Uchiha."

"I'm Hashirama Senju. We've come to make an alliance between our clans, the Uchihas the Senjus and the Hyuugas." Suddenly a tall man almost completely covered except for a pair of darken goggles stepped foreword. "I take it you're their leader?"

He nodded. Madara opened the scroll displaying the words and the signatures.

* * *

It was nightfall when Hashirama and Madara were finished. Hashirama was over ecstatic. "Think, they'll be redder then blood."

"I hope so, now were going to have to do something, make a place where we can all feed off each other." Madara said. "A place where there's defense, but fertile land."

"Then, let's look tomorrow when we wake up." Hashirma said taking the treaty from him. "We, the undersigned, do hereby state a truce and peace between all signing parties and their represented peoples. Hashirama Senju," Madara let out a little fake applause and a cheer, "Madara Uchiha."

"Greatest man on earth!"

"Kiskue Hyuuga."

"Seems kind of stiff."

"Nomine Aburame."

"Likes bugs. I bet he uses bugs in bed too, the weirdoes…"

"Steniou Nara."

"Good deer meat."

"Riner Hatake."

"Way too many dogs."

"Fiuma Inuzuka."

"Way, way too many dogs!"

"Uiuu Akimichi."

"Delicous food, I can't believe their first instinct was to feed us."

"It's a good list," Hashirama said leaning back against the tree.

"Good, it's awesome." Hashirama rolled his eyes at Madara's favorite word. "Think about it, we, the two of us," Madara said then paused to take out a stick with meats on it and eat it. "The two of us just united a country. We are awesome."

"That I'd have to agree with. Now, I'm going to pass out, unlike you, I get exhausted from traveling." Hashirama yawned and laid his back on the tree.

"I'm off to do my water training." Madara said dropping down the ten feet.

"Finished the other four elements already?"

"Yep. Night."

"Whatever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Aki: **thank you for joining me, today we are joined by, you guessed it! Konan and Pein, but wait, this time they brought their friends, the copies of Pein! As you can obviously see, they are usuing the eyes to see all six sides at once to figure the cubed out. leans in and whispers they'll never get it, I moved two of the squares, it's abroken cube. smiles

* * *

The two stood side by side in the early morning light, the same height, the same bloody armor. Hashirama looked up into the rising sun. "It's perfect."

"All we need is to make the plans and change the scenery." Madara said, "But for now, let go back and show them our pretty picture." He said patting the treaty on his back. "We have to hurry before they attack the Hyuugas."

"Agreed," Hashirama said finishing the drawing. "I've got the lay of the land below, we can start planning later today. I was thinking this will be city and this will be thick forest."

"Rally?" Madara said, "I was thinking this was city and this was forest."

"That big, huh?"

"I know how fast a condensed population needs to spread out, why don't we just start with big and call it good." He said and Madara looked down the cliff face. "Maybe we could carve our faces on to this, it could be the leaders memorial."

"Maybe, let's go." Hashirama said and they vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Inexcusable!" Itsume yelled at Madara. He and Hashirama sat unaffected. In fact, they were sitting their smiling like a bunch of heroes. Both had their arms crossed and staring straight a head. "Do you know what this will do?"

"Let's see, I think you said 'good structure for the clan.' That was it, wasn't it Itsume?" Madara said trying not to laugh.

Itsume threw down the treaty and walked out of the building, they hear the dragons fire go off in the distance. "I think we pissed him off."

"I think so too." Madara said laughing. "So, those plans, let's get to work."

"Plans?" Said a little boy walking in. "Hi Hashirama-Sensai, Madara-sama."

"Sarutobi-kun!" Madara said happily. "The number on pupil of all the clans, how're you doing?"

"I'm good." He said, his cheeks bulging out to smile. The little boy with dark brown hair walked over and stood next to his Sensai. "Sensai, why was Itsume-sama blowing fire into the sky?"

"Because he's far to delicate. Sarutobi, we are planning on a final home, a large city with shinobi and civilians alike." Hashirama said proudly. "And from there, we'll rule the fire country!"

"Really?"

"Well, no… But we will work for the feudal lord as equals, Hashirama and I. Sounds good doesn't it, and then you can get you're school you've been wanting to build."

"Are you going to help build it, Madara-sama?"

"No, I'll teach though." He said.

"Sarutobi, please, we have much work to do. Training will come later." Sarutobi quickly bowed and ran out of the room. "He like's you."

"I'm awesome, what can I say." Madara said smiling as Hashirama pulled out the map and lay it out flat on the table. Nawaki suddenly walked in. "Yo, what did you guys do to Itsume?"

"Nothing, he did it to himself." Madara said pulling the ink up on the table along with the special colored inks they used in map making. "Nawaki, you're good at planning, sit down and help us. We're trying to plan a living environment here."

Madara pulled out a brush and painted a large red half circle off the line the represented the cliff face. Hashirama joined in. "There will be thick forests all around, but where should we put a river?"

"Put a river?" Nawaki sat down and stared for a minute. "And this is a natural river?" Madara nodded. "I'd say just increase it in size then create a branch off it, may I?" He asked opening the blue. They nodded and he wiped off Madara's brush and dipped it in blue. "Here, coming through like this, and rounding here and heading back out, creating a kind of floating island."

"Genius as usual." Hashirama said. "Who should we give that to?"

"The Hatake and the Inuzuka. They can keep their dogs away from us." Madara said shuddering. They looked at him, "cat person… you know, ninja cats and the water and the purring… I'll just stop talking."

"So, the forest." Hashirama copied Nawaki except with the green, will be here, right on the edge of the city, we'll have two ways out."

"No! Bad idea, one way." Madara said, "two ways gives the enemy two easy ways to attack, we'll only give one way."

"Alright, so one way. Which way?"

Madara looked at the map. "Which way is north?" Madara asked Hashirama pointed to a corner. "Then here, so we can have it pointed at the fire temple." Hashirama began to paint a thick bought of trees. "Thicker. I want it to be huge. We have more to worry about than just ninja."

Hashirama stopped, "you mean Kyuubi."

"A survivor a year back said Kyuubi was screaming, trying to figure out where Madara Uchiha was." Madara said and began to thumb the green ink. He sighed and put two fingers in and began to spread the green until it covered the rest of the map. "That will buy the village fifteen minutes if we see the glow."

"Only fifteen?" Nawaki asked.

"You've never been up against it before have you?" Madara asked and both of them shook their heads. "As I though, Hashirama's at least seen it. It's a hundred feet tall, growling and snarling. Any normal ninja can't get within 10 feet or be poisoned; the chakra emanating from him is pure evil, but not evil without a purpose. He'll side with anything that'll help him destroy something. His paws are the sizes of small houses, his fangs are as thick as tree trunks, and his eyes are pitch black. The nine tails are worse, snapping and flinging anywhere and everywhere with accuracy and precision. And I pissed him off too." Madara said finishing the tress with adding a little park inside the city. "But trees are beauty too."

"You amaze me sometimes." Hashirama said turning back to the map. "So…" Hashirama said grabbing more pieces of paper, "let's start making copies."

* * *

It was sundown as they arrived. "Destruction…" Madara said happily. "My favorite thing… I suggest you two get to high ground as I level the playing field."

"It's not like…" Nawaki was pulled onto the side of the cliff by Hashirama as Madara instantly created as many grand fireballs as he could. They moved quickly carving out a flat plain for the city, destroying and boulders or even the tiniest of pebbles. The formations at the bottom of the cliff were smashed into dust. The fireballs disappeared and Madara jumped up and began spitting smaller fireball at imperfections he saw far and wide. The once grassy area looked like a desert.

Madara landed. "I'm done!" He called up happily. They came back down and Nawaki brushed his clothes.

"You're up, Nawaki." Hashirama said. Nawaki stepped foreword and craked his knuckles. He turned to Hashirama who nodded.

"Water: Great Flowing!" He slammed his hand down, the river had obviously just widen. Coming towards them was a much smaller stream, it turned sharply and went a ways before turning again and exiting the village to join up with it's main stream. Nawaki slammed his other hand down and that stream widened as well. "Alright."

"Alright." Hashirama said and he led them to the top of the cliff where he sat down over looking the village. He took off his armor and set it down next to him. He focused and streamed as much chakra as he could into his hands. "Nawaki, you in charge of carrying me back to the village. Madara, you're for giving the maps out to the other clans."

They both nodded and waited a bit longer, the sun was almost completely down when Hashirama moved. "Birth of Dense Woodlands!" He shouted and planted his arms down where his hands started crushing down into the stone. It was working as suddenly green sprang up and began to grow.

"How long do you think this will take?" Nawaki asked looking over at Madara.

"Half hour minimum. Nawaki, I'm off. See you back at the camp, remember to get everyone ready to come here. If you need me…

"The flare." Nawaki said pulling back his coat to reveal a large red tube with a golden dragon head on it. Nawaki put his shoulder on Madara and Madara returned the sediment.

Madara disappeared. Nawaki sat down next to his brother and looked at his face, there was no expression. He then looked down at his hands that were emanating a light blue chakra. Nawaki sighed and fell back onto the cliff top letting his feet dangle. "Man, it's been a long day. At least you get to go home to Kinshi. I get to go home to a fish that doesn't even like me."

"Hmph…" Hashirama muttered quickly smiling.

"Don't 'Hmph'. The only reason you got Kinshi is because Madara is to hard headed to understand what love is. You're lucky he's so messed up, you get everything he ignores. The wife, the students, the publicity. If he put even an eight of his power into acting human he'd be king of the world right now."

"Is that so…" Hashirama said slowly as the forests were still growing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aki: no funny stuff this time... I do want to thank the two that favorited this. Thank you. I hope I never disappoint you. **

**If I could be truthful, I don't think I really survived this chapter all too well. I cried through more then 3/4 of it, I get attached to things. Horribly attached.**

* * *

"I don't know what to do Madara, everything, it's so sudden." Hashirama said sitting cross-legged on Madara's desk. Madara himself sat on his bed drawing a picture of his mother in intricate detail. "I mean, the clans. What do we do."

"Martial law." Madara said calmly. "We assign a leader and follow him. Damn…" He said stopping he put his pencil down.

"The eyes." Hashirama asked looking up and putting his hand under his nose. "It's getting worse, isn't it."

"More and more, everyday. Hashirama, you better have Kinshi pop that kid out while I still can see it." Hashirama laughed a bit and then sighed. "I wish, there was something I could do, I've spent the last couple years being so angry… I missed the sunset, the sunrise, bird flying. I've been drawing from memory and feeling for a half an hour."

"Really?" Hashirama said. Madara held out the picture that happened to still be perfect.

"The lead's to worn down, I don't know where I am any more." There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Ah, Madara, can I…?" Itsume said opening the door.

"My little Itsume-chan." Madara said playfully. "I wish I could see what that bastard did to you so I can make fun of how messed up you look."

"Madara-chan!" Said a stern voice walking in.

"Chiheisen… Where have you been off to the past couple years?"

"Children, I look after them, but Itsume said… and I wanted to see if I could help."

Madara shook his head, "they said I needed new eyes." Madara turned towards the window. "Is it day or night?"

"Night, it's been like this for a couple of hours." Hashirama said.

"Leave us for a second." Itsume said walking over to his brother. Chiheisen walked out and Hashirama just simply disappeared. "Big brother, I'm sorry I went ballistic about the needs of the clan. I guess you were right all along, we clans can't get along together."

"We can, it just needs a leader. Clan's function with a leader. Two clans functioned with two leaders but still had stifle on choices, so all clans will function with one or two leaders. My little Itsume. I really wish I could see you." Madara said starting to cry.

"I can't believe you, giving up so easily. I was maimed beyond all recognition, and you get upset with your pretty boy looks and amazing techniques. Madara… Take my eyes." Madara was about to object. "The clan needs you more then it needs me, Konohagakure, this is your city. You need to lead them."

"But…" Madara's vision came back. Itsume was sitting on the bed, his face warped and distorted. "This is what they did to you."

"I'm not strong enough to face our enemies. Take my eyes, for the good of the clan."

"But…"

"Take them!" Itsume roared at his brother, who, for the first time, was absolutely terrified of doing what was necessary. "Madara…"

"I love you little brother." Madara said hugging him.

"I love you too big brother…"

* * *

Clear. Lucid. It was the black night sky with a hundred billion stars looking down on them. "I know you're seeing this somewhere, Itsume." Madara said through pristine tears streaming down both sides of his face. The entire clan had assembled at the graveyard this evening, watching calmly as Madara kept talking to the nearly dead body in his arms. "Remember the butterfly we discovered in the sky. We named it after dad, Idaina the beautiful. Look," Madara said ripping his new eyes from the sky to pull out several boxes. "I brought them; I figured you'd rather take them, my little brother."

Madara collapsed upon the hill and laid Itsume's body down on the set of organized sticks. The rest of the clan stood quietly listening, the entire lot sniffling, crying, and four down right bawling. Dekibae stood a few feet in front of them, being clutched by Itachi, even he, the cold hearted man, couldn't stop from crying at the display.

To Madara's side was Hashirama, his newly taken wife, the lovely Kinshi, and Nawaki. Together the three were almost crying as much as Madara. "Baby brother, do you remember that bear, the teddy bear I got you when you were born." He stopped and inhaled. "I constantly told you I wish you were really a girl so I could have a little sister… I never meant it. Damn it Itsume… You were right, the clan's can come together! Itsume! ITSUME! The red one…" Madara ripped the top box open and carefully place it on top of his brother. "Take it with you, take it! Please… don't… CHIHIESEN! HANAOKU! PLEASE!" Madara said falling down collapsing, "SAVE HIM! ITSUME! ITSSUUMMEEE!"

His cries had begun bring others to the ceremony, the Hyuugas, the Aburame, and all the rest slowly gathered. "Please… I take it back, I'll be blind… I'LL BE BLIND! ITSUMEEE! ITSUME! Don't…" He began hyperventilating. "Don't… please don't die… Those things, I didn't mean any of it… don't die, Itsume. Don't die, don't die, DON'T DIE! ITSUME!"

"Grab him." Hashirama said looking over at Nawaki, it'll be better for him if we get this over with." They went and picked Madara off the body. "Madara! Stop it! There's no going back now! The city needs you! Pull yourself together!"

Hashirama and Nawaki pulled him back but Madara just started appealing to the people around him. "He's not dead yet! We can save him! ITSUME!"

"HE'S DYING FOR THE GOOD OF KONOHA! He wanted to go, Madara, he wanted to give you his eyes." Madara didn't hear anything. Dekibae looked up from Itachi and moved up to the pyre. She slowly made the hand motions.

"NO! MOM DON'T KILL HIM! MOOOM! HE'S STILL ALIVE! MOM!" She let the fire loose and Madara began to go ecstatic thrashing back and forth, yelling violently.

"Nawaki, hold him back!" Hashirama yelled.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"Madara!" Dekibae said sharply. "You were always a good son… Thank you."

"Mommy..." He said slowing down. Dekibae jumped on the fire and stabbed herself with the kunai in the heart. "MOM! DAMN IT! HASHIRAMA! Please, let me go… Let me go… Please…" Madara pleaded looking at his best friend in the face. "Please…"

Hashirama nodded over to Nawaki and they dropped Madara who walked over to the pyre and knelt down beside it. He picked up the boxes of butterflies and tossed them on. He turned his head up to the sky, looking for clarity. Even with a perfect view, he could see nothing.

* * *

Madara walked, the backpack heavy with clothes, kunai and scrolls. He walked slowly, the smell of the fire still on him from the hours before, the tears still rolling down. Hashirama appeared in front of him. "Madara… don't do anything you'll regret…"

"I can't… I can't stay here anymore Hashirama… You stay here and take care of that wife and take care of the city… I'll go off and find something I need." Madara said not even looking him in the face.

"Madara Uchiha… I've never seen anyone with that much passion… You truly are the greatest Uchiha…" Hashirama whispered. He placed his hand on his shoulder and Madara returned it, this time, a weary smile dripping across his face.

"Thank you friend…" Madara patted his shoulder and walked on past him. He disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Nawaki was still crying, alone in the forest, by himself. "I can't believe I ever hated him… And then he's gone, Itsume was never anything but nice to me." He pulled out a bottle of sake and unstopped it. "Good bye librarian boy…" Nawaki said taking a drink. "You were a shitty cook!" He took another drink, this one longer. "And you always put the books back in the wrong order you bastard!" The yell echoed throughout the forest. He took another drink and calmed down to stare ahead into the black woods. "You made Madara into a human…" Nawaki threw his Sake down.Please...ace ed looking at his best frined in the face crying.IT! lowleart.own. Dekibae jumped on the fire and stabbed herself witht he yelling violently.

to the dead body in his arms


	11. Chapter 11

**Aki:** Me here, I'd like to give a shout out to Nisroc who favorited and alerted and reviewed, and truedon who favorited and firefoxxe and kaatsu-ne who reviewed thanks!

**Konan**: Yes, thank you. Uh… what am I thanking?

**Aki**: rubix cubed.

**Konan:** uh… stomps off angrily making clicking sounds with the cube

* * *

Hashirama sighed, this building was for him, and he didn't like that fact. Nawaki and Kinshi holding their daughter Sen. Hashirama stepped foreword into the light to see the clans gathered along with the normal citizens that had filed in. Already there, was the elders of each clan, standing about in the background looking magnificent. Everyone empty out of the office and finally the head monk from the Fire Temple had arrived and jumped up beside Hashirama and bowed. Hashirama did not bow; instead, he nodded like he must now. He stepped foreword to the rail and grasped it tight, trying to reach for words.

"People of Konohagakure, shinobi and civilian alike, I announce today that I, Hashirama Senju, shall unite all the clans into one supreme force. We will be the citizens of Konohagakure! The ninja of the Leaf!" There was applause, something he didn't expect. He stopped until it died down some. "Furthermore, I will lead our village as the shadow of the fire country, the Hokage! May all of us prosper in this new era!"

Once again applause had taken over, louder then before, but some stood completely still, he didn't notice them, but Nawaki did. He spotted each out, planning on paying them a visit. Hashirama waited it out again and smiled with a good intention in his heart. He threw his hand into the air, "Let's celebrate!"

There was a release of confeit and a loard roar from the crowd. Hashirama turned and took one of the chairs that had been laid out and opened it for Kinshi. She kissed him and sat down as he went to continue the celebration. "I have one of the great shinobi I know here somewhere, Hanaoku! Didn't you have something?" He yelled down at her quite unprofessionally.

"I'm getting it set up BAKAAA!" She yelled back and suddenly jumped on top of the Hokage's building with a huge sack on her back twice her size. "I give… FIREWORKS!"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Nawaki said nervously having suddenly remembering her last firework show.

"Do you have something to say?" She said darkly. Nawaki shook his head. "Okay." She said cheering up. She set the bag down. "Five minutes till sundown!" She announced to the people.

They cheered and began to go their own ways, stopping at various shops and talking to each other. Hashirama looked down at his daughter Mica and poked her forehead. The baby giggled and grabbed the finger. "Let go, daddy has to get something."

Suddenly the noise from the crowd changed to something softer. Hashirama noticed and began walking over when he saw his pupil Sarutobi running through the crowd, he stopped at the edge and yelled. "MADARA-SAMA!"

The crowd went quite except a few kids. There was a blur of black and suddenly there was the dark and tall figure standing on the railing of the Hokage's office. The hair had gone wild over the year away, bushing out and becoming long and free. He stood in a tattered black cloak and in his old red armor. He tore the cloak off and dropped it down into the crowd. "And I though we agreed to get monuments of ourselves!" He yelled joking. "Hashirama Senju!"

"Madara!" Madara jumped down and the embraced quickly. "Everyone, the leader and the strongest ever Uchiha, Madara!" Hashirama said quickly stepped back as a large booing came from many of the Uchiha men. "I challenge Madara to a fight! Right now for title of the greatest Uchiha!"

"Fine!" Madara replied quickly. He let go of Hashirama and jumped down they cleared the way letting the young man who wanted to challenge get a good view of his opponent. Madara bowed quickly. The young man attacked over and over again, Madara easily blocked without his Sharingan, while the boy was completely dependent on it. "You're boring me!"

"Fight back!"

"Alright." Madara said and instead of blocking a kick to the face grabbed the boy's ankle and whipped him across the town. They heard a rumble against the wall, blocks and blocks away. "Anyone else?"

This time he was attacked several at a time. He blocked again, no use of the Sharingan. "Seriously… I'm getting bored…"

"Madara, stop toying with them, we'd like to get on with fireworks, bastard!" Nawaki yelled over the edge.

"Sorry, ass-head!" He said still dodging with his hands while not even looking at them. Nawaki was taken aback. "You seem shocked. A year of fighting Kyuubi everyday make you strong!" The crowd gasped and Madara turned his Sharingan on with a blink. They all stopped and suddenly started screaming. Madara let them scream for a quick second and then turned around and began to walk up the Hokage's building, the boys fell to the ground, comatose. "Is that better?"

"What did you?" Hashirama demanded.

"I gave them a bad nightmare." Madara said and walked over to Kinshi and her baby. "Oh my, you are the cutest little girl I've ever seen. Yes you are, yes you are." He put a careful finger to playing with the baby. She grabbed it and began sucking on his finger. "You're lucky I'm germaphobic."

"She likes you, Madara, her name is Mica."

"Mica, that's beautiful. You what she doesn't have though…" Madara said and put his hands together. Suddenly a bear came out of thin air and he caught it. "A present from Madara." The baby grabbed it squeezing it tightly.

There was a loud boom and the first firework took off. Hashirama walked over to Madara. "Inside."

"So serious now, the big bad Hokage…" Madara tease.

Hashirama closed the door. "What the hell did you think you were doing!"

"They challenged me. I fought back."

"You tortured them! What Jutsus did you use!?" Hashirama said and Madara sat down in the chair at the desk. "Madara, answer me!"

"Mangekyo…" He said lightly.

"What?"

"Itsume named it Mangekyo Sharingan. Only he and I can do it. Well, only I. It's how I tormented Kyuubi for a year."

"Tormented?"

"Hai." He said shortly. "Every time that great beast let out a howl, oh… it warm my blood. Nothing like seeing Kyuubi thrash."

"Madara, what has become of you?"

"Let me see, a strong, more efficient, happy-go lucky marauder. That's right, I've become a simple low down thief, using Kyuubi of course." Madara smiled at him. Hashirama quickly grabbed a folder off the desk.

"These are the report of Kyuubi attacking in the past year! You made him do this?!" Hashirama roared at Madara. "You've killed hundreds."

"I've built a reputation, one to be feared." He said playfully. "Isn't it nice? Well, this was a nice chat, I'm going to party with my clan."

"Your clan, you abandoned them."

"No! They abandoned me." He whisper as if he was telling Hashirama the greatest secret in the world. "Don't you see, you rule by fear and wealth, both I have." Suddenly A branch came out of the floor Madara jumped out breaking the door and landed on the branch when it stretched that far. "See how long you last without me! You forget, Hashirama! I could have killed you years ago, but I liked you because of your stupidity!"

"Madara, you've gone insane!" Hashirama yelled walking outside.

"No! I specifically remember keeping it! Now, I have learned some other things however, like my friend Kakuzu! The missing ninja from Takigakure. It took you three days before he found out you didn't have any money on you to steal. I'm surprised the fight lasted that long. What? WAS THE GREAT HOKAGE," Madara screamed to the crowd, "NOT ABLE TO TAKE DOWN ON MAN I BEAT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, most of that was spent talking by the way. He and I are great allies now, and he remembers you, and sends his love to your child." Madara said blow a kiss. "Now, I bid you adio, Hashirama-kun! I'm off to rule my clan the way we should be, revered, feared and down right powerful." The Uchiha roared in pride at the statement causing diasrry in everyone else.

"I'll talk to him, Nawaki." Hanaoku said growling. "That's bastards gone to far."

"Don't worry about it dear, I think the clan will straighten him out. Remember what he did to his brother?"

"Yes…" She said turning around. She walked over to him and he leaned in and whispered in her ear. She began laughing darkly and manically just to themselves. "You are a generous."

"I know." He said, they embraced quickly and she was gone. Hashirama walked over and looked at him sternly, "Nawaki… You better not be planning something."

"I'm not, I don't plan. I instigate." Nawaki said smoothly.

"Madara needs time! If you mess this up, I swear I'll…"

"Madara just sent seven people to the hospital, I'm not sure the one in the wall will live. He should be threatened, instead, you just showed the entire village weakness and gave him something to cheer about." Nawaki said and Hashirama hung his head. "I did, didn't I? Call the celebration off."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Nawaki said quickly and was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aki: **Just saying a quick thank you for reading, and I'm asking everyone who read this, like between now and july 30th 2008to review this so far, I really need feedback. Arigatou!

* * *

Madara was being booed in his own district. Shouts of murder and demon were being launched at him by people he had know his entire life. Here he found no comfort, but rather a fun. 'Keep yelling' he told himself smiling 'one day, you'll teach them all what a real Uchiha is capable of. Even if it's not me, someone someday… Oh, you'll learn.'

Someone jumped down in front of him, elderly, grey hair. "Enough! Enough, can't you see our leader is just unacquainted with our new ways." The long thin hair and skeletal structure made him scary, but Madara though he looked amazing.

"Sempai!" Madara said like a child, happy and giggle-ish. "I'm surprised you're still alive, it's good to know that someone around here remembers the Uchiha power!"

"You must not speak of that here. I have preserved your house for you, anticipating you, Madara, let us seek shelter there." Itachi said and he followed his old instructor through the streets, finally hearing the quiet. They arrived at the house and Madara rushed and opened the door of Itachi, bowing a little. "You honor me too much."

"I know," he said smiling and looking back up. They went inside and were surrounded by a dusty air. "You've aged terribly since last year. What happened?"

"Age, sorrow, yelling at those young brats about what real power is, they laugh and try to attack, and I beat the living Hell out of them." Madara laughed. Itachi smiled. "So, you've returned, but I'm afraid to inquire why."

"Don't be… I figured out what spawned the Mangekyo. I intend to leave a journal here, of all I know about the Sharingan and its power, for someone one day, who really deserves it."

"And who would that be?"

"Someone… who hates the current Uchiha clan, or has a grudge against them. I'll keep my informants around."

"Informants?"

"They come in use which is how I returned on that day four weeks ago." Madara said. "But they have to have a brother… It was the use of the Mangekyo that blinded me, and the solution is to take the eyes of a loved one, someone you share blood with, directly."

"So, you're going to put the secret in the book, the ability and the cure?"

"No, just the ablility, for the cure, they have to seek me out."

"And what if it's a hundred years from now?"

Madara smiled at first then in worked up to a laugh to scare even the hardiest of men. "You're joking, like I'd die by then? You really must hang around Kyuubi, you learn the most interesting things!"

Itachi felt worried. "Madara… Do not become a demon, control them. I am dying Madara; I'd give it maybe another month because I have spunk. Heed my last words to you as a mentor, the world is your if you play your cards right. The old ledgens…"

"Where a single Uchiha controlled the world, that old fable?"

"No falbe, history. It has been done before, and by god, you can do it again. History must repeat it's self Madara. It must!" Itachi said, he ran short of breath and sat there for a minute thinking. "There is a prophecy… came from a monk two years ago, saying Itachi will kill the Uchiha clan. They counted me out, but no one will name their baby that. May that be your man, the Itachi of tomorrow?" Itachi stood up and walked slowly to the door. "Write that journal and leave before the weakness affects you." He said angrily and was gone.

"Sempai went crazy…" Madara noted to himself looking disappointed. He pulled the blank journal out and began to write.

'Hello to whomever reads this, I know what's in your will, and in your heart. The clan is weak, even in my time, I am the last strong Uchiha, besides yourself. My name is Madara, and I am the greatest Uchiha ever, the greatest shinobi ever, even the powerful Kyuubi fears and scorns my name.'

"That is an awesome intro…" He said to himself happily. He continued.

'I will not waste my time, but rather write down the simple facts and leave them here. One; the clan is not on your side. Two: I am on your side. Three: I will help you.

'It happened when I was fifteen, in battle along side my little brother. I saw his death before my eyes and he saw mine. The feeling of his death brought me the greatest gift an Uchiha could ever wish for. The Mangekyo Sharingan. There are no longer just three stages, but five, no… there are many, many more. I have only discovered five, but I know that your ability is like mine; unique in ways others cannot comprehend.

'It is time that you like me attain the Mangekyo Sharingan. You must kill the person you are closest to. You must kill your best friend. It's not the act, but rather experiencing the sorrow. Still, this is the most efficient method.

'I will visit you soon. You will…' Madara wrote for hours, going into details about what the Mangekyo Sharingan can do, the amazing abilities and such. He finished, every page full. "I will visit you soon… as soon as you are ready."

There was a knock on the door and Madara hid the journal and sat there waiting. The knocker only got frustrated and knocked hard then the door burst open and Nawaki rushed in. "Don't you open the door?!"

"I still uphold the 'open door' policy of you open it yourself." Madara said calmly. "So, I suppose you're here to talk to me?"

"I need you to calm the clans. You got them stirred think the Uchiha are going to take over."

"No, they won't, they're too scared." Madara said and leaned back. "I still have to talk to them don't I?"

Nawaki nodded. "Alright, lead the way." Madara got up slipping the jounal into his back pocket and followed the man outside. "Personally, actually, you know what I'm going to say. Right, Nawaki?"

"Hai. You were going to talk about your opposition to the coming together." Nawaki jumped up and Madara was lead on to the stairs of the Hokage building. "You need to calm all the clans, even your own, but that one you get to do by yourself."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!" Nawaki said quickly turning around as he reached the top step. "It's the third door on your right." He said pointing a commanding hand.

Madara simply walked up, placed a hand on Nawaki's shoulder and moved inside the building. 'That should mess with him some.' Madara entered the third door to see the men he had sign the treaty. "So, I guess someone got upset."

"Madara!" Hashirama said sitting at the end of the table. "Sit down."

"No. I think I'll stand Hashirama-kun." He said defiantly yet playfully. "So…"

"You need to tell all the people here your true intentions and the intentions of the Uchiha clan!" Hashirama roared at him.

"My plans… I plan to leave instructions for my disciple to follow to wipe out the clan and seize control of the world. I think the clan is planning on having a barbeque."

"What?" One of them yelled.

"A barbeque. You know," He said and turned to Hashirama. "You know, never once, did I ever get rewarded for what I did for this city, founding it, helping get all the clans together. I don't think that's fair." He said tryingly. Hashirama was getting angry, just what he wanted. "I'm leaving tonight, but when I come back, I'm bringing an old friend. Good day, Hashirama-kun." Madara said disappearing from the room.

Hashirama ran from the room, he went over to the tower and sounded for a city wide meeting. It took twenty minutes, Hashirama spent the time pacing. As usual, Nawaki strolled in a minute before Hashirama began to talk. He motion feverishly for his little brother to join him at the railing.

"Citizens! Be on guard, Madara Uchiha has made know intentions to try and combat Konoha! Anyone seen with him will be captured and taken for questioning! He is dangerous and should be avoided. I am putting out a run on sight, do not go near him!"

The people below looked afraid and friegthened. "Also, it has occure to me, that I may not be much longer with this devil running around, I hereby assign Nawaki as the Second Hokage!" Nawaki was taken a back. "We will have special task forces set up to guard the Uchihas seeing as Madara has set his rage at them. All shinobi are to report in the court yard immediately, dismissed."

* * *

Madara sat in the lowly basement looking at the journal sitting there. He set a small bag of powder next to in and placed another bag in his pocket. "I'm waiting for you Itachi…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Aki: **Hey all! Just a quick reminder, those who review are awesome. And, we still need rubix cubes.

**Konan: **I'm done with rubix cubes!

**Aki: **You Finished it?

**Konan: **No, I destroyed it. I'm onto Sudoku.

**Aki: **Okay, please say goodbye to Konan, as I am kicking her out of my studio!

* * *

"Madara… after what you did to me…" The beast hissed at the missing nin sitting on the tall pine tree branch. "Really? A truce?" Kyuubi said and sat down, his tails taking out the branches behind him.

"I will no longer purse you. You will never see me again with intent on harming you. I swear upon pain of death." Kyuubi laughed and suddenly Madara remembered. "Right, never mind but, will you uphold a truce and work as an ally with me for a day."

"Depends, what are we going after, Madara?"

Madara smiled. "Konoha." The great fox chuckled. "I'm going to kill the Hokage and destroy my clan. Will you join me?"

The fox smiled and nodded. "Lead me and I will destroy." He yelled to the sky standing. Madara stood too and began to leap away.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Kyuubi is approaching with Madara Uchiha, there forty minutes away and closing." The messenger yelled bursting into the office. The boy collapsed on the floor not moving.

"Damn it." Hashirama said and pulled out a small black box from the desk. He opened it revealing a thin silver chain with a small crystal dangling freely. "May the gods forgive me for using this." He said putting it around his neck.

* * *

"The valley of the end…" Hashirama said. He stood on the opposite side, his red armor shimmering in the setting sun. Madara stood across him confident and un-phased by the mammoth creature, growling and snarling behind him. Kyuubi had his front paws on either side of Madara, set a few feet into the stone where his powerful and deadly chakra had been too much for the top sediment to handle. "We used to hang out here."

"Used… Not anymore and never again." Madara said pulling his sword. "I'm going to put this out here simply. I don't want your office. I want to see your body burning in flames right before you die."

Hashirama was taken aback. "This is about your brother!" He suddenly got very angry. "Don't blame this on me! He died willingly because he knew you were good! Don't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

"Don't tell me about vain, Hashirama." He said slowly moving the sword out in front of him. "You know this is in vain, this fight is in vain, and that city is in vain! I will destroy the weak! Kyuubi!" Madara said and the creature jumped foreword, Hashirama barely having time to move.

* * *

There was gentle roaring in the back ground, Kyuubi was upset, and his captured had been hard. He paced his giant entrapment looking over at Hashirama. The large wooden poles kept him from breaking out, even though he knew that he may be able to take it out with size. Realizing then that meant another post or two would come up, suppressing more chakra, Kyuubi stopped wasting his infinite energy and sat down watching the man. "So…" his voice boomed over the holy battle field.

"So…" He responded back. Hashirama had clearly won; Madara was so filled with rage that he had started to fumble, missing and overstepping. Madara's body was lying on the ground, unconscious and soaking, his hair plastered to his face, which still looked young compared to Hashirama.

"You pulled him out of the river, Ho-ka-ge." The fox pronounced teasing him. The fox only did this because he was confused about why the leader had done such a generous act. "Very stupid. He's just going to get up and try again."

"No, he won't." Hashirama replied. "This is something you don't understand, but I'll try to explain anyway. A long time ago, I met Madara spying on his village. I even got him to take me to his house before I messed up, he didn't kill me out of respect. Now, when he's lost everything, out of respect I won't kill him."

"You're all soft." The Kyuubi growled. Hashirama didn't pay any mind to the thing as he picked up the body with his last ounce of energy and began running across the river and up the side. "HE'LL DO IT AGAIN!" The beast roared after him.

Hashirama looked down at his former friend, his head had begun to bleed slightly. "I hope I'm right…" He ran for a few more minutes until coming onto a small, well traveled road. There, in the shadows a cart was approaching. "Good bye, friend." Hashirama said reaching down around Madara's neck to find a thin chain. He pulled on it and off came the heart necklace from Kinshi. He threw it down on the ground and scattered away.

* * *

'Cold… why am I so cold. Everything, it's cold.' Madara opened his eyes to a deep black sky with red tinted clouds above. 'Red… that's a fire, a large fire.' Madara tried to sit up, but right now, he was to weakened too. "Fi…"

"Fire. Yes." Said an old man leaning over him. "I got you out just in time. Some kids with a firecracker set it off in a candle shop! The idiots, huh? By golly, you wouldn't believe the conditions of everything now, scorched to the ground." The man was tin and bald with a short white beard. He wore a long green tunic and had glasses that blurred his eyes.

"Where am I?" Madara said slowly.

"Old man, is this the boy?" Said a man walking up with a shimmering headband on displaying several raindrops. "You're awake I see?"

"Yes." Madara said, he suddenly turned and began to hack up blood. The man wasted no time putting his hand on Madara's chest healing him.

"You…" The man said surprised, "how are you alive, there's damage everywhere, you're hearts nearly destroyed."

"It should be, I lost to him." Madara said angry. "He was supposed to kill me!" Madara said lurching up looking at the shinobi. "You better hurry up and tell me what you want from me before I kill you." Madara growled gathering chakra around his hand.

"Amazing, as I expect from the legendary Madara Uchiha." The shinobi said calmly. "Also, you shouldn't threaten someone's who's healing you. It's quite rude. Now, to business."

"Business?" Madara said pushing the ninja off and sitting up looking over the old man and the healer. "What business, I'm a very agitated man, I have plots to formulate."

"We don't want to interfere with that, Madara-sama. Rather, we'd like you to come and stay in our village, a personal invitation from the Mizukage. He'd like you to come and serve as leader of our ANBU."

"ANBU?"

"Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, so, are you interested? The pay is great, and you'll have so much free time you plots will be over formulated." Madara smiled.

"I think I like the way this Mizukage works. I'll follow you to him, but only to him. I need to speak with him directly, as I have things I must discuss with him." Madara smiled.

"Yes, Madara-sama. Do you require any further healing?"

"No, I'll be fine in a few minutes." He said standing up slowly, his arms dangling loosely. "So, ANBU, who's in it?"

"The best of the best from the Kirigakure. Of course, you'll fire and hire people to your liking." He said and began to jump across the field, Madara kept up with him easily. "I must say, you're more amazing then I thought, you're keeping pace and nearly dead."

"This is pace, no boy, this is slow."


	14. Chapter 14

**Aki: **holds black cloth over human like shape Today we have a special guest!

**??: **Can I come out know, this is stupid...

**Aki: ** slaps cloth Presenting, Madara's new pet! Sasuke! rips off cloth

**Sasuke: **I'm not a pet.

**Aki: **But didn't you read chapter... I dunno, it was like 401-405, where he says, 'it doesn't matter as long as I have Sasuke'? That makes you a pet.

**Sasuke: **I'll kill him.

**Aki: **But that would kill the current plot!

**Sasuke: **Whatever.

* * *

Madara was standing in a beautiful blue ceremonial kimono with patches of golden and silver leaves printed on it. He hated it, but it was the one thing the Mizukage asked him to do for today, and he did it out of respect fro the Mizukage. The Mizukage sat at his desk, the large white hat blocking Madara's view of him, and Madara's ANBU mask blocking his face off. He stood waiting for the ANBU captains to come in; they too would be in ceremonial garb.

"What's today about anyway?" Madara asked the man who was patiently scribbling away at a scroll on his desk.

"It's Kirigakure's twentieth anniversary. And if I'm not mistaken, you've been with us almost exactly fourteen years. You should know." He said smiling up; Madara didn't smile through his mask. "You know, I've been alone ruling for a while. I've chosen my nephew as the second Mizukage, but only on one condition, that you help him as you've helped me."

"I'll help, you took me in on the brink of death and let me kill people at random when I first started out without punishment, I'd say I owe you a lot." Madara said, and suddenly a thought burst into his head that was so genius he had to smile. He took off his mask. "I just had an idea to harden our ninjas, so we don't have these weak pathetic fools I have to deal with now."

"We're already on training since five years of age, which has decreased the age they become Jonin by four years, what more could we do." The Mizukage said then stopped and tapped his mouth. "You came up with something good didn't you?"

"Hai. It'll be easy to start as long as we don't tell them until it happens and it'll break their pride leaving only the best of each class." Madara said laughing, he sat down in the chair waving his mask casually fanning himself. "A battle royal instead of graduating exams; you have to kill your best friend to move on, it'll lower our numbers, but only assure that the best will win."

"Madara, sounds a little crazy." The Mizukage said, there was a knock on the door and he quickly slid his mask back on. "Come in."

The four ANBU captains walked in, there Kimonos bright and festive. "Are you ready, Mizukage-sama?" Madara said standing up. The old man nodded. "Naga!"

"Hai!" One of the captains said standing in front of Madara. Madara faced him and continued. "Go get the Mizukage-sama's nephew and bring him to the Hokage's platform."

"Hai!" A puff of smoke filled the air and Madara turned back to the Mizukage. "ANBU captains, you will be standing behind me during the ceremonies. Now, let's get to that platform."

* * *

"I'll see where this leads, Madara." The Mizukage said as the Jonin ushered the want-to-be Genin into the room, which was dark and bland. Madara looked down on them as they stood in the middle of the room, looking up at the Jonin and ANBU around the room on the balcony, then there in the middle, the Hokage. "This is your project, you announce it."

"Alright." He whispered back and jumped down in the middle of the room and whistled from behind his eagle mask. "Future Genin, please stand across from you best friend." The Genin thought this was odd and they filed into place. "Kirigakure is a source of pride in the ninja world, but lately, the ninjas have been increasingly soft. We're going to change that the only way we can. Look at your best friend, that person who has been by your side."

Madara didn't mean to but he reminisced to seeing Hashirama standing on the opposite side of the river, waiting to attack. He shook it off and continued. "That is the person that is blocking your way to becoming a Genin! What do you do to people that stand in the way?" He yelled. None of the Genin responded he walked out of the way and began up the wall slowly. "you kill them!"

The Genin began gasping in fear of what they have to do. "You must kill your best friend to move on, that means half of you will move on and half of you will have a funeral. Fight!"

There was only one Genin that moved, he succeeded in moving foreword and cut the throat of the small boy standing across from him, the body dropped. "Boy!" Madara called and he looked up. Madara tossed him a headband, "come and stand beside me."

The boy quickly went to the stairs and ran up standing next to him. The some of the Genin stood scared, staring at the body; the other half just realized that the first half were paralyzed with fear.

Out of the class of twenty, ten were put in as Genin.

* * *

"Sempai, can I talk to you." The newest member of Madara's advance ANBU team ask, a small little girl with short black hair. She walked up and bowed slightly. Madara closed his folder he was reading, a new tactical plan one of his spies had stolen from Konoha. "It's urgent, sir."

"Yes, what is it?" He said folding his arms. He had tried to get a day off, and he was just about to leave the small park bench by the river.

"Sir, the second Mizukage is trying to resend the Genin trial."

"What?" Madara said standing up. She stepped back.

"I was listening in on the second Mizukage as you asked; he's planning on pitching the idea and arresting you and the rest of the ANBU captains for gross misconduct. You're right, he's turned traitor on the beliefs of the village."

"You did good, alert the others; I have to pay my respects to the first's grave. He was a good Mizukage." Madara said vanishing leaving her standing in the breeze.

* * *

"So, it's as we thought?" Captain Nuzumi said standing on the tree branch far in the forest away from the ears of the second Mizukage. They five captains were sprawled through out the trees. "It's a horrible idea to resend the idea, the aggressiveness and power of each ninja has increased dramatically from the distress."

"It's about time he had a slight accident." Captain Naga pitched from the branch above them where he was hanging upside down. "One he doesn't return from."

Captain Hoshigaki made a noise similar to a sigh yet with more aggression. "Screw accident, let's butcher him and leave him hanging from the welcome sign. This village is about tuff love, and there isn't anything tougher than public displays of torture and power."

"You're an amazing woman, Hoshigaki. I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving us while you're having your kid." Madara said. He had always admired the woman spunk, no matter how bad things were for her.

"It's my husband's kid; I'm coming back after this thing's out." She said patting her belly; it was already showing a bit.

They looked to the final captain; he lifted his mask showing his carved teeth and nothing else. "Let's show that bastard exactly who runs Kirigakure."

"Nicely said, Momochi." Madara said. "All for taking off these masks, scaring him straight then killing him and displaying the corpse?" All the hands went up. "Good…"

"Captain, I have another idea to put foreword too…" Naga said. "It's high time we put our agenda out there. Let's put one of our candidates into office of Mizukage. I was thinking Dotchi."

"Dotchi always does exactly what you say, Captain. He is a good prospect." Nuzumi added.

"No, he's got a gut in that fat body of his somewhere." Madara said. "I think it's high time I went the direct route."

"I'll agree towards that, Mizukage-sama." Captain Hoshigaki said taking off her mask in respect. The others followed. Finally Madara took off his.

"Let's go take over a village." He said and they turned around heading out of the forest vaulting towards the city, their masks still on the tree.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aki:** Today we are joined again by a reluctant Sasuke hell bent on revenge even after he got it and an old friend of Madara's, his first ANBU mask, the eagle.

**Sasuke: **Why the hell did he pick and eagle?

**Aki: **Because it was that or bull.

**Sasuke: **I would have picked the same then. So, when does my brother show up in this?

**Aki: **you've got a wait... flips through plans Three more chapters and he'll be born.

**Sasuke: **I can wait, it helps me escape those fools I travel with.

**Aki: **Whatever you say.

* * *

"War mongering, ah, the good old days." Naga said smiling over, his razor like teeth smiling up at Madara. The captains had assembled except Momochi who had passed away leaving a daughter who was now four years old and violent as Kyuubi. "I don't think we should involve the village, but rather wait until all the other villages are weakened."

"I already thought of that, you missed the meeting last week." Madara said calmly, have content with anyone who has the same urges he does. Momochi's replacement was the young girl from his squad who had warned him, now Captain Gyuuna. Madara looked up at her, she always knew how to explain thing simply.

"My team is going to attack the Wind and the Earth leaving the Leaf behind in blood. They're so nervous now they'll attack immediately. Hoshigaki's team will attack Lightning and Fire leaving the Sand behind in blood." Gyuuna said confidently. "Our teams will then report to each country that we are neutral in the conflict and are currently suffering from a string of inside attacks. Then, when they are weak we'll strike one country at a time."

Nuzumi smiled, "Naga's and my team will evacuate people from the edge of the country, burning the villages after and leaving it looking like we were betrayed with fake bodies, I doubt and enemy medical ninja would venture out that far."

"Alright, sounds fun." Naga said shoving his mask back on. "Well, got to go and kill the project until we get back." He said, the captains all dispersed except Gyuuna who slid over to the desk and took off Madara's Mizukage hat and set it down.

"Don't forget, you're taking me out to dinner tonight." She said. Madara leaned over and kissed her firmly. "Eight, be late and I'll cut another tendon."

"I know." He said and pulled her back in.

* * *

Naga walked down into the dark basement under an abandon building in the slums of the city, he flipped the light switch on and one by one the florescent lights came on. He walked down the hallway towards a steel door with a quite unusual lock. There were three small knobs each sticking out different distances. He moved the knob 24 degrees to the right, the second knob 41 degrees to the left and the last knob 20 degrees to the right from the straight bottom.

No one had ever figured out it was the ages that his father, mother and brother had died at.

He walked in to the room, the green glow from the tanks was inviting in a creepy sort of way. "Madara's weird project, huh? Resurrecting people…"

He pressed a small red button and the room went completely dark except the light from the hallway. "The dead can wait a bit."

* * *

It was too weeks later in the Mizukage's office the five were drinking Sake celebrating. "To a successful war!" Madara cried, they held up there glasses. "I only wish Momochi could see this. The bastard would want to start killing all four sides at once."

They laughed in fun until a small boy ran into the room with weird blue hair and abnormally pale skin. "Mom, daddy's dead!" He said angrily.

Hoshigaki sighed and picked him up setting the Sake down. "What do you mean."

"I challenged him to a sword fight and I won… so he's dead." The boy said playing with his fingers. "Am I grounded?"

"No, you're enrolled." Naga said. "Congrats, Hoshigaki, you're boys going to be an excellent ninja!"

"I've got a mind to Genin him right now." Madara said, "but rules are rules. Next week, he'll start. Congrats!" He said nodding in approval and holding up his cup again. "And cheers."

"Cheers!" They shouted and took a drink. Hoshigaki set the boy down, "Chino, go bury Daddy okay, and I'll bring you home a nice little present." She said making the happy mommy face. The boy ran off closing the door behind him. "Maybe he wasn't a mistake after all."

"Chino's not a mistake! He's perfect, just like I would imagine from my seed!" Nuzumi said and Hoshigaki sat down on his lap letting his arms go around her. "Think, now I get you when ever I want!"

"I have the leash, not you." She reminded him.

"It's about time you two came out in the open!" Gyuuna said and poured herself another Sake.

For a second time the boy ran into the room. "Mommy, a dying man told me to tell you the Leaf is coming which is stupid because leaves are always falling."

"Ichigo, remember the place mommy showed you where you're never supposed to go?"

"Where you keep my birthday presents?"

Hoshigaki nodded. "Go there and don't come out till I come and get you." She said standing up off of Nuzumi.

"Celebration cut short." Naga sighed. He put on his falcon mask and disappeared. Nuzumi put on the rat mask with Hoshigaki putting on her fish mask. They disappeared as the boy left the room.

"Gyuuna, prepare all the regular nin." Madara said opening a drawer and pulling out a gold box. She disappeared in the bat mask.

"Damn… Stupid Leafs, can't ever fucking leave me the hell alone!" He said and opened the box pulling out the red and black eagle mask made of steel lined porcelain. He himself vanished out to where they would meet the leaf.

The Leaf, indeed, showed up at that exact spot. "We are a messengers from Konoha, looking for the Mizukage. We mean no harm but we were attacked by one of your men."

"Yes, I noticed, I have some idiots working for me, thank you for weeding him out." Madara said changing his voice noticing the messenger, it was no other then Sarutobi. "So, what can I do you for, I am the Mizukage."

"You come out in the open like this?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

Madara snapped his fingers, the three captains that left first landed near him. "No, it's just I have an understanding that we are at peace with every nation and got curious. Who are you?"

"I am the third Hokage. I have come to personally seek assurance that nothing ill will come from your village."

"Then you have it Hokage-sama." Madara said holding out his hand. "The mist will not attack the leaf, or any other village. We're currently having border trouble."

"We noticed, it's tragic." Sarutobi said. He stepped foreword and shook Madara's hand, not realizing who he was. "Thank you. May we get supplies?"

"I cannot aid any country, I am sorry." Madara said shaking his head.

Sarutobi nodded. "Understandable. Thank you." He said and the party began to run back to the Leaf.

"Are they really that gullible?" Naga said standing up. Madara laughed.

"The first tried to cover my actions for a while, they hold on to bonds so closely in that place… makes you pathetic." He said and suddenly Gyuuna appeared next to him. "Go make the sand attack us, I'm board, Naga."

"Alright." He vanished.

"Anything else, Madara?" Gyuuna asked him, he shook his head, "let's get home, I've got things to plot and places to destroy."

They disappeared together and so did Nuzumi and Hoshigaki.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aki: **Fun chapter huh?

**Sasuke: **At least you're starting to have people who, until recently, were still alive.

**Aki: **Shush! It's history!

* * *

Konohagakure. The city had built up well in the forty years Madara had been away. He walked through the city in the guise of an old man looking for the person he had to talk to. The bag on his back was heavy with the books he had brought with him. Today, Madara was to be a passion giver, and inspirational speaker, someone with a horrible plot.

The streets were emptying as he walked towards the district where his informant told him the boy always had dinner in then went for a walk. The informant gave details, details to give the boy away upon sight. Madara kept walking, bumping into an old woman he recognized, an old man he used to play with, and he felt so young only aging a tiny bit since he left.

He decided to take to the higher grounds to spot his prey and went into an alley and leapt up on top of the buildings behind a large ventilator. He looked through the crowd, then there the boy came out of a building and off the main street to a side one. Madara followed, knowing eventually he'd catch on to the game of hide and stalk. When the street cleared and the boy was walking alone Madara jumped down in front looking at the tall and lean fighter. He was in his Jonin uniform that made Madara laugh a little.

"You're not conforming to them with that outfit are you?"

"No!" the boy said smiling. He licked his lips with his long tongue quickly and looked up at the guise, "and you actually passed in that?"

Madara smiled and the guise vanished. The boy brushed back his long black hair and then cracked his knuckles. "Don't bother attacking; I don't want to kill you, Orochimaru. I came to intrigue."

"Madara Uchiha in Konoha when he's supposed to be dead? I am intrigued." He said happily laughing a bit in his twisted way. Madara put the guise back on.

"Follow quickly." He said and took off over the roof tops, Orochimaru following right behind him until the hit the edge of the city where he stopped next to an abandoned building. Madara knocked on the wall and it opened up. He stepped inside dropping the fake outlook. Orochimaru stopped at the entrance.

"I'm not exactly going to go into a dark place with you. I heard about the things you've done to people in the dark, degutting, non stop mind torture."

"Then you know what to expect if you piss me off." He said turning around with the Mangekyo in his eyes. "Come, it's something you'll be interested in."

Madara lead the way further into the darkness until he snapped his moved his hands and lit an old torch on fire. Orochimaru stopped and looked at the room. "How old is this place?"

"How old is Konoha?" Madara pulled off the backpack and opened it pulling out a book. "These are my personal notes on resurrection."

"How do you know I've been…"

"I'm Madara Uchiha." He said frankly. "It's my personal interest too, but I've come to find no further way to experiment, plus, I'm kind of tied up with things to do at said moment. If you research this for me, the rewards will be amazing."

"Like what?" He said, taking the book.

"The old scrolls that no one is allowed to look at." Madara said and Orochimaru smiled. "I wrote them, I know ever last Jutsus on there, including the old resurrection Jutsus. I just refuse to sacrifice a life for a life, which is why I've come to you, you're not."

"How true. Well Madara, what I can say is that you have a deal, what I can not grasp however that truly intrigues me the most is why it matters so much to you."

"I'm old, everyone's dying, what more do you need?" He asked putting the guise back on. "Over the next few weeks, I'll be sending the equipment and funds, all I ask is a messenger bird one a year on research sent to the mist. Someone there knows where to find me." He tossed the bag down. "There's all the secret Jutsus you'll ever want to know."

Madara walked away leaving the young Orochimaru extremely happy. The grin was wide as he opened the book, carefully reading the notes over.

* * *

"Really?" Gyuuna asked as Madara sat down on the bed. "He's a traitor?"

"No, but he does have promise, like me, he wants more power for himself, and power will drive a man to do practically anything." Madara leaned back laying his head on the pillow. "You know, my life hasn't turned out that bad after all. I'm Mizukage, I've got a lovely young mistress."

"I'm thirty-four, I'm getting old."

"I'm sixty… something."

"You forgot you're age?" Gyuuna asked lying down on him. "That seems like the one thing you'd remember."

"Nope, once Itsume died everything stopped. Now, it seems everything back up and running again, and I forgot…" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Gee… you're making me feel old."

"Let's go massacring tomorrow then. That always makes you feel better." She said resuming her position on his chest.

"Last time word almost got out. It's getting to risky." He said staring up at the ceiling of his room. "The Genin trials are coming up soon."

* * *

"Messenger bird for you, Mizukage." Said Anki Momochi running in the room. "It's from Konohagakure." She bowed and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Anki." He said to the young girl. She bowed again and left. Madara had made her the personal assistant for him since she was Momochi's child. Now a chunin she has defiantly made her mark for fifteen.

Madara opened the letter and began to read.

_'Interesting notes, interesting indeed. You've given me some new ideas, I think I may be able to make genetic copies but it'll take years to build the machine. Just to let you know, I tried your Jutsus you created, it worked on small forest creatures but cost me a lot of energy. This is where I'm willing to take a life to give a life, eh, Madara? Did you notice the same thing? Anyway, don't respond, Sarutobi is getting jumpy now that he is an only Hokage… My Sempai's so strange, but you already knew that huh? If you will, send me a sample of your blood, I'd love to see if I can't implant it in a child. Orochimaru.'_

"Hehehe… He's perfect…" Madara laughed. He pulled out the gold case and se the mask in it down pulling out a small file folder with papers in it. The folder was labeled 'Plan A' and contained notes and information on one or two ninjas. He pulled out a piece of paper with a sketch on it.

He grabbed red and began filling in the cloud.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aki: **Well, just me today, Sasuke can't hear because he stole my Ipod... glares at him angirly so, read and enjoy as we get closer to the end!

* * *

He looked up at Madara staring at him and the young girl with raven hair which held the origami rose. This year he was the only survivor of the Genin trials. She looked down at him and smiled. "He's got spunk, reminds me of when I was a little younger."

"Momochi Zabuza! Come here!" Madara yelled and the boy jumped up onto the rails, blood dripping from every part of his body and heavily from his hair. Madara grabbed a head band from the pile and handed it to him. "Why did you slaughter them?"

"They were weak." He groaned, smiling letting a set of razor sharp teeth show through. He laughed a bit, "and we eliminate the weak."

"Good." Madara said walking away, the girl following him. Zabuza's mother walked over and began clapping in front of her son, never prouder before then at this moment. Madara opened the door and they walked through to where the boy with spiky red hair sat on the railing, perfectly balanced. "Pein… Let's go."

"Hai." He said and stepped down walking behind Madara in line with Konan. She looked over at him, smiling a bit, he looked at her emotionless until he noticed and a little smile cracked his lips. "So," Pein turned his attention back to Madara. "You've finally got the plan ready then? And our take over of Rain?"

"The take over is coming, the Rain has a new leader, one that' as bloodthirsty as a vampire, however, he is still human." Madara said opening the door to his office letting them in first. "Our take over of the world is coming. Once you control rain, I will relinquish my power here and go underground, running the new organization."

"New organization?" Konan asked taking a seat on the couch he kept in his office. Pein preferred to stand in the middle of the room.

"Akatsuki." Madara said and opened a box in the back of his desk he tossed them each a black coat and some red clouds. "Pein will be the 'leader'. I will give you directions where I see fit, and you will be hidden and safe in your own country, where no other nations dare go."

"Hai."

"You will control eleven members, yourself and Konan being two. I have arranged that tonight you will meet with two other members just outside the city, they will follow your orders, if you learn to use them right."

"Who are they?" Konan asked standing to put the jacket on. Pein did the same and turned as Madara pulled out a file.

"Zetsu. He has no other names; you must always give him space. He's multiple personality, a decent that'll take your head off and an aggressive that'll swallow you whole. A defective from the Grass, he can phase through the ground effortlessly and is best used as a spy. He looks a little like a Venus fly trap." Madara said pulling out two more coats for the new members. "The second is a rag doll, cut him and he sews himself back together. His name is Kakuzu. He only cares about money; I've promised him a position as treasurer. He won't steal from you, but he'll kill and one and anything with a bounty."

"Sounds dangerous…" Konan commented opening the door.

"They've killed countless. Be careful and remember what I've taught you." Madara said sitting down. "Check in by way of Zetsu, it's the safest way." They slowly walked out closing the door.

"Konan, get ready to go home." Pein said and jumped away from the office.

* * *

"Go do some scouting around; I've heard Kyuubi is on the move. Whatever you do, do not approach the beast." Madara said from behind the red and black eagle mask. "Report back in three days."

"Hai." Said the light blue ANBU with the huge wrapped sword on his back. He put his fish mask on and disappeared from the room as a knock came on the door.

"Same masien! There's a man here to see you, he said it's urgent." Said a young girl running into the office. The rest of the door burst opened and Orochimaru walked in with a large bag on his back.

"Leave." Orochimaru said to the girl who looked at Madara. He nodded and she left. "I was told someone here knows where to find Madara." He took off his mask and smiled. "Well, I can't say it's not unexpected. Konoha found the lab, I had no choice but to run."

A small boy with glasses ran into the room. "Orochimaru-sama!" He gasped for breath and looked up at the man. "Opps… am I?"

"Yes, but its okay, Kabuto." Orochimaru said and turned back to Madara. "I seek refuge."

"Alright… I seek S-ranks." He said and smiled. "They pays good and you get to do whatever you want as long as you get your missions done."

"Alright." He mocked. "What's it entail?"

"Hunting for the demons and capturing them. But, one by one the Nations trap them in weaklings, making it easier." He said and looked down at the boy. "So, this is your lab assistant?"

"Hai. Kabuto, meet Madara Uchiha." Orochimaru said sliding him foreword, "he's a promising medical ninja. Sadly, I know nothing of it."

"He can be trained here." Madara said closing the door behind them. "You need to add that cut in your forehead protector." He said pointing up at it.

* * *

It was nightfall that Orochimaru and Madara stood on top of the Mizukage building. They overlooked the city and observed the goings on. "Hey, Madara, what's that?"

"What?" He said following the finger of the pale man as he pointed over to the edge of the city. Madara shrugged.

"Oh well, maybe I'll take a peek as I leave." Orochimaru said disappearing onto a building several blocks away and running over to the area. Leaping off the last building he made his way into the trees and landed on a cliff over looking the village. There was a hoard of men running to the city. He hid in the trees until they came past and walked out to watch as they rushed arms ready, into Kirigakure. There were foot steps behind he.

"Excuse me?" A voiced asked from behind him. He turned and looked as a young boy about Kaubto's ago was standing there with a weird knife in his hand. "Are you from Kirigakure?"

"No…" Orochimaru said and the boy lightened his face.

"Sorry." He said and ran past jumping down the cliff.

* * *

"So?" Madara said wearing his mask and looking at the bloodstained before him. "You seven defeated almost all of them. I think that deserves a special title." The snickered and smiled looking over at Madara. "The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Of the bloody Mist!" Zabuza corrected him smiling like he was four weeks ago.

"So… my elite ninja… Congratulations. May fear follow you where ever you go." The laughed more. At the end stood Kisame, his sword down by his side he stepped foreword and looked at Madara. "Is that an order?"

"Why not?" Madara said and the Seven disappeared to go wreak havoc.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sasuke: **You made Itachi too human.

**Aki: **He's more human then you are!

**Sasuke: **He killed everyone!

**Aki: **You're trying to kill everyone!

**Sasuke: **So, we're different. He did it on an order, I'm doing to upset him!

**Aki: **He let you kill him, isn't that enough? You're acting like a spoiled brat!

* * *

Itachi staggered through the streets that night, the Uchiha banners flapping in the soulless wind. 'They're plotting against Konoha.' Every step caused more pain then good, he never wanted to go into his neighborhood again. 'They pose a threat to the stability of the city.' From his right eye, a single tear dropped as he looked over the abandoned street. 'You must eliminate them, Itachi!' He stopped in the middle of the street and collapsed onto the dirt, choking from holding back the tears. 'What about Sasuke? He doesn't know anything!' He looked up and saw the moon glaring down on him. 'He'd still be a threat!' Itachi began cursing under his breath. 'I will kill my clan, but not Sasuke. If you ever let Sasuke think anything besides that he is the star child of this village and will always be safe here, I'll kill you Danzou.'

"Damn it." Raising a trembling fist he slammed it on the dirt causing it to fly up into his open eyes, it didn't bother him tonight. "I can't… I can't…" He whined and began running, not paying any attention except to not hit buildings until he ended up in a small alleyway with a large iron door that stood open. He had seen it countless times before, but never open. Brushing the tears and regaining his composure he opened it fully. "Who's in here?"

He waited for a minute and there was nothing. He picked up a rock and threw it in than began to walk away when he saw a light and turned to see a torch on the wall lit. He reached for a kunai and slowly began to enter, upon reaching the torch another on caught fire. He carefully looked around the room then examined the floor; the clay tiles were able to be pressed down, a trigger for the torches. He kept walking until he was in the small chamber at the end of the hallway.

The walls were rusted, the dust was thicker then the air, and there on a pedestal lay a book covered with the ages. Itachi, knowing it was rare to be harmed by books opened it and began reading.

'Hello to whomever reads this, I know what's in your will, and in your heart. The clan is weak, even in my time, I am the last strong Uchiha, besides yourself. My name is Madara, and I am the greatest Uchiha ever, the greatest shinobi ever, even the powerful Kyuubi fears and scorns my name.'

* * *

"So, you're Madara Uchiha?" Itachi asked staring at him, the tall grass rubbing annoyingly against his arms. Madara jumped down and looked at him, Sharingan to Sharingan. "So, you're here to collect me, I suppose?"

"You must…" Madara began laughing, "kill your clan?" Itachi stepped back and began to run but Madara appeared behind him. "Get the Mangekyo Sharingan! All it costs is one little life." Madara said holding up a finger.

"But, he's…"

"I know. That's why it has to be him." Madara walked past him and went over to the single tree that grew in the field. "I will help you kill the clan, but you must then do something for me."

"What's that?" Itachi asked, upset and disturbed. "Kill another clan?"

"Join my club. Help us in the hunt for power, then we can come back and destroy Konoha!" Madara roared furiously then fell onto his ass laughing. "Sounds great huh?"

"I join and you stay the Hell away from Konoha!" Itachi yelled at him. Least to say, Madara was unsure of what Itachi would do now. It had been the first time in over seventy-five years he had been yelled at. "I still have interests in this city! I will do anything to protect it!"

"Like slaughter your clan?" Madara asked leaning foreword. Itachi stopped and bowed his head, ashamed and disappointed. "Look, it's something that has to be done, or, I could kill you now… and watch as your clan fights the establishment. Either way, your clan will dissolve, including that cute little brother of yours. He practices so hard to be like you. His name's Sasuke, right?"

"How do you know his name?" Itachi demanded preparing for firing a grand fireball.

"I've watched him, he's getting good, better than usual at his age, but of course, so were you. He likes mimicking you, he must revere you like a god. My little brother did that to me too… he even died for me."

"Why? How did he die?" Itachi asked letting up a little.

"You get that Mangekyo, and I'll tell you." Madara said walking away.

* * *

He hid his face in shadows, afraid of crying, the blade covered in the blood of his blood. There on the floor of the living room, his parents lay, there eyes open in terror, tears still on their cheeks. It was then he heard the foot steps, knowing exactly who it was. Itachi looked as Sasuke ran in.

* * *

He sat in the tree, staring up in the empty moon, his eyes red and swollen from the crying. He had just doomed himself and Sasuke. He had the inclination, the blade was in his hand still, he had taken off his ANBU armor, and his heart didn't feel like working anymore. Madara looked over at him, noticing the knife moving. He easily hit the blade out of Itachi's hand.

"Did you forget, you promised Sasuke a chance to kill you later. Even I keep my promises, no matter how painful." Madara said calmly. He handed Itachi a simple brown paper bag. "Hold out your right hand."

Itachi shifted the bag over and watched as Madara slid a red topped ring on his hand. "We even have club rings…"

"There you go, joke out the pain!" Madara said smiling. He jumped out of the tree and stared up at the moon directly for the first time since Itsume died. He suddenly felt a wave of grief hit him as he remember how hard he cried and screamed, just as Itachi had. "You partner will arrive here in the morning, you best get to getting dressed."

Madara took off with the memories all arising, shoving out the news that he was half way through making a decent opponent. He turned right and headed towards the small cave just inside the border of the fire country where he had been making his home for the past three years. Madara had quit the Mizukage position as promised when Pein had taken over half of Rain.

It was all going to plan.

* * *

"_He's not talking a lot, which is fine since Kisame can't seem to shut his mouth_." Zetsu said watching as Madara paced the room. "**He'll adjust with time**." The other personality said.

Zetsu had chosen to stay in the wall, Madara was furious. He hadn't expected that the rest of Konoha would be sent out to find Itachi. He had spent the past five weeks just killing off the teams that tried. Madara stopped and looked at the plant man. "What of the Rain's dispute."

"_You'll be pleased to hear that Pein has the upper hand, It' won't belong. I'd give it a month or so more_." Zetsu said. Madara kept pacing. The other half chimed in. "**Why are you so upset, you love killing**."

"They're going to find out what Akatsuki is or it's going to come out that I am alive, either way, it fuck with my plans!" He said pointing a finger to himself. He stopped staring at Zetsu and began to pace again, back and forth back and forth until a new idea hit. "Have you checked on the boy?"

"**Hai**." Zetsu said, "_he's training harder now_."

"Good… good…" Madara went to sit down on the cot, "and Kakuzu new partner?"

"_An immortal named Hidian_. **He can be cut in half and still function**."

"Perfect pair then. Alright, keep tabs on the boy closely; I want to hear when he gets Sharingan. Dismissed" The plant slowly retreated into the wall.


	19. Chapter 19

"Tobi is a good boy!" Madara said in a weird voice as Zetsu stood across the room of the cave. "Is that believable enough, Zetsu?"

"Perfect. Now, let's go, we have to get you Sasori's ring." The plant said and followed as Madara walked out into the bright sunlight of the day, the flowers all around blooming, he felt good.

Madara slipped on the yellow swirl mask letting it hang around his neck. Pulling out a kunai, he grabbed his infamous hair and cut it. He put the mask on and followed Zetsu down the river towards where Akatsuki had one of its many hide outs.

* * *

Tobi jumped down next to Zetsu looking at the arm of the man with long blond hair that was lying in between the trees. "That's this? It looks like Deidara-san got himself killed too!" He said in a jeering voice. Madara had invented Tobi from an annoying person that Zetsu had kept track of for him, he was a good person to play as, especially since now he was dead.

"I'll bet you anything that his cause of death was explosion…" Madara almost straight out called him Zetsu, but he caught himself. "Zetsu-san. I wonder if there are any piece of him lying around here somewhere…" He began laughing and picked up the arm, the tongue still moving around on the mouth in the palm.

"Keep your hands off, moron!" A man yelled moving out next to Zetsu, his hair covering one eye.

"Oh! You're alive!" Tobi said spinning around.

Zetsu turned slowly to the armless man, "what happened to the jinchuriki?"

"Hey, I finished my assignment. Remember? Hm…" He turned back to see Tobi playing with his arm.

Tobi dropped it on the ground after having a joke cross his mind. "What's this… Look at you, you're barely hanging in their, Deidara-san." He stopped as Deidara squinted his eyes. "You OK…? Er, I guess not…"

"Tobi…" Deidara said trying to remain calm. "Even my tolerance has limits…Just try saying something else. I'll assign you a cause of death… Hm." Deidara thinking this would end it. Sadly Madara had another idea.

"What's that?" He asked perky. "Death by explosion again?"

Zetsu shook his head. "You just broke his limit…"

Deidara leapt in the air sitting on Tobi's shoulder and began squeezing his legs. Tobi fell back landing them on the ground. "DEATH BY SUFFICATION!"

* * *

"I'll go this way, Tobi, you go that way." Deidara said quickly. Tobi did a little salute and jumped away from Deidara, one tree at a time, but it was in no way quiet.

"Bye, Deidara-san! Wait… where are we meeting up at?"

"It doesn't matter!" Deidara yelled branching off. Tobi flew through the trees quietly waiting until he heard something and began to head over to where he had heard the voice coming from.

* * *

Tobi landed next to the bodies of the Uchiha brothers looking down. The rocks began tumbling over on the ground above. "You're too slow." Madara commented watching the plant man coming out of the ground.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to move at the speed of light." He said struggling up through the hard rock.

"Did you make sure to record the whole thing while you watched?"

"Relax. I got everything."

"I think I will. I'll relax and enjoy the viewing later." He said and stared down at Itachi's corpse. "But for now, we need to get Itachi's corpse and leave immediately."

* * *

Madara waited staring in the candle light at Sasuke, waiting for him to wake up. The warm room was a good place to recover someone, even though the room was in rock. There was a stir in the sheets and Madara watched as the boy opened his eyes. "I gave you some first-aid."

The boy lurched up already confused by the sight of stalactites. He looked over into the darkness thinking it was all in his head and he sighed.

"You won…" The voice continued. Madara slowly began moving foreword. "It was very close, though… You shouldn't be so reckless with your life." Madara said looking at Sasuke as he just glared into the darkness.

* * *

Madara held the orange swirl mask that made him Tobi in his right hand as he stared up at the early stars, the black closing in. Zetsu had left to do some preliminary scouting, Kisame was at a near by river, and Konan and the Peins were sitting on the rocks surrounding Madara, waiting for him to say something or do something.

They had always known Madara for a man of action, so the glaring at the twinkling lights was new to them. Konan looked up and stared at them as well. Pein in his first body, for loss of something better turned to Konan then to the heavens above.

"For eighty years… Eighty years I've been waiting and now I'm on the brink of my utopia." Madara muttered glaring still. "For eighty years Konoha has cast me aside and thought me dead and gone!"

"Madara-sama, why exactly do you hate Konoha?" A Pein asked from behind him.

"Does it matter? No! What does matter is Konoha is a great stepping stone, and one we have the jinchuriki there will be no more Konoha. No more Fire or Wind or Rain, or any other country, and there will be no more war and no more unneeded death…" He finished lightening up his words. The stars looked exactly the same, exactly as pristine as the night Itsume died.

"Then the Uchiha will be feared once more…" He commented lastly and slipped the mask back on. "Pein!"

"Hai!" The chorus yelled.

"Get ready to actually test those eyes of yours."

* * *

**Aki: **Well, this is it, I hope you all enjoyed reading Madara. It was a pleasure to write and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or alerted. It means a lot, really. Make sure to read me next thing, Blood of Orochimaru. Till then, bye!

Sincerely Aki


End file.
